Master Assassins Daughter
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Hawkeye and Black Widow married and had a daughter 17 years before the Avengers movie, but knew that her parents were spies. When something happens, Anastasia gets thrown into the world of S.H.I.E.L.D.. How will this Olympian survive and prove to those around her that she her parent's child?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I am now trying to do a Avengers story that I hope everyone will like. I know that it may be slight AU off the movie, but bare with me. Ever since I saw the Avengers movie, I thought that Hawkeye and Black Widow would make a cute couple together. They had a baby that was born 17 years or so before the movie and it's about their daughter, Anastasia-Grace. She is going to be a mix of the both of them in just about every way. I hope you all like it.Prologue

Seventeen year old Anastasia-Grace lay on the couch curled into her father's side, fast asleep. That day was the day of the United States Women's Gymnastics Trials for the Olympics. Only six girls could go to London and she was one of the lucky six. Her parents were able to attend and it was the best day of her life.

Her father, Agent Clint Barton of S.H.E.I.L.D. or Hawkeye as he was known, lay beside her. He too was sleeping, while her mother, Natasha Romanov, who was also an agent, sat across from them, reading a book. It was a six hour flight back to their house in the Shenandoah Valley. The two couldn't be more proud of their daughter than they were today.

Natasha looked up at her husband and daughter and smiled. The three were very close and always spent time together when the two weren't in the field. Anastasia had snuggled up against her father and had her head under his chin, both sleeping on their sides, facing Natasha. Anastasia had her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes. But she also inherited her father's personality and her mother's temper. But she had been taught since she was little how to use a bow and arrow and to fight by both her parents. Being the daughter of two master assassins had their perks.

However, while she was watching the two, Clint had begun to wake up. He felt as if someone was watching him. Then he remembered that Natasha was still awake and was most likely the person doing the watching. He had fallen asleep a few moments after his daughter did, finally able to relax after two stressful days of gymnastics. Anastasia had been the last to make it into the final rounds on day two of the trials. She had proven that she was a potential threat to both China and Russia at the upcoming Olympics. Natasha and he had been very proud when she entered the arena with her head held high, even if she was in the bottom spot. He was very proud of her.

"You're watching me again." Clint mumbled. "I was, but it was the both of you…she does the same thing you do." She smiled. "And what is that?" Clint asked, opening his blue eyes. "Smiles in her sleep when she's happy." She smiled. "Well, she also wraps her arm around my biceps like you do." He smirked, causing the black widow to smile. "She's done that since she was born." Natasha said, as Anastasia began to wake up. "That is true…Morning sleepy head." Clint replied, kissing her curly red hair.

Anastasia rubbed her eyes, smudging the mascara and eye liner she wore from the trails. She looked up at her father who was smiling at her. Then she looked over at Natasha who was smiling at her too, pride still evident in her eyes. Anastasia smiled back at her mother and father.

"Morning…how long was I sleeping?" Anastasia asked, as Clint sat up and stretched. "About three hours…you both were out like a light shortly after take-off." Natasha replied, causing Anastasia to laugh when she heard her father had fallen asleep as well. "Dad falling asleep doesn't surprise me…he always does." Anastasia smirked, causing her mother to smile. "That is very true, Anya." She said. "Yes, but you do too, shorty." Clint teased, messing with the mass of red curls on the top of her head. "Hey, no messing with the bun…it took me four hours to get it to stay in place so I wouldn't get a deduction." Anya said, releasing her hair from the elastic and hair pins. "You could always cut it." Clint teased, knowing that Natasha would laugh. Anya sat up and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

The last time Anastasia got her hair cut, it made her look like a boy. From that day on, she had been terrified to cut her hair shorter than her shoulders. Clint knew that she hated her hair short.

"Uhm…I think not…I like my hair long." She said. "I do too, so what was your favorite part about the trails?" He asked, as Natasha moved from her seat to sit on the other side on Clint. "Um that is hard to choose, but when they announced who made the team…it was the best and scariest part of the trails…but I had fun doing the floor routine too." Anya replied, causing her mother to smile. "I hated that part when they announced the Olympic team members…It would have been hard to see you upset like that." Clint told her. "Really…well I guess I can see why…I still had fun though." Anya told them. "I know…soon there will be an Olympian running around the house." Natasha smiled, making her husband and daughter smirk. "I still think you should have tried to make the archery team." Clint teased. Anastasia looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him, causing the archer to do the same at her. "You two are so childish." Natasha said. "And proud of it." They replied, making her roll her eyes.

The three continued to talk for another three hours until their plane arrived back in Virginia. After that it was another two hours to home. The Barton family spent the rest of the day catching up and talking for the first time in nearly 3 month of Anastasia being away at the Olympic Training Center in Colorado.

**AN: Okay I know it is going to be a little off with the personalities of Hawkeye and Black Widow, but bear with me. Its kinda going to be a slight AU fic…so don't -kill me. Please review and tell me what you think. Also the only characters I own is Anastasia-Grace.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so I know that the chapter title is a little unoriginal, but it was the only one I could think of. So with that being said, I hope that everyone will like this chapter and thanks to everybody who has viewed my story.

**Chapter 1: Compromised**

It had been a year since Anastasia went to the Olympics. She had won several gold medals including the All Around Finals. The two weeks in London were the best two weeks of her life. The only thing that would have made it better would have been Natasha and Clint attending. But her mother had an undercover mission that prevented her from going. Anya understood and wished that they could have stayed home with her afterwards.

Currently she was at her home in the Shenandoah Valley in Virginia. Her father had left a few days after her mother to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters for a surveillance op. He wasn't able to tell her what was going on, but he told her that he was still in the U.S., unlike her mother, who was in Russia. She felt a little safer knowing that her father was still close to her.

Anya was listening to her favorite country station when she heard someone knocking at the front door. She quietly got up and looked out the window to see a black SUV in the driveway. She had seen them before when her parents would leave on ops. Anastasia reached for the switchblade knife on the coffee table, and slipped it into the waist band of her sweatpants.

When she reached the door, she had seen a man in a black suit and wearing a pair of sunglasses. She had seen him before; he was her parents' handler and close friend of the family, Phil Coulson. She liked him a lot, and trusted him to look after her parents when they were away. Anya opened the door and let him in.

"Hello Uncle Phil." She said, looking up at the man. "Hello Anya…we need you to come with us to S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil said, looking at her. "Why, did something happen to mom or dad?" She asked, removing the switchblade from her waist band and setting it down on the table in the front hall. "Yes and no…it involves your father…Anya, he was compromised last night." Phil told her, causing the 18 year old's eyes go wide. "Oh God, how…is mom alright?" She asked, her mind going crazy. "Yes, she is India, she should be there when we land…we will need to be there soon." Phil told her, "Anastasia, I'm sorry." "Don't count him dead, my father is a fighter, I know he will be alright in the end." She told him, looking and sounding a lot like her mother. "Alright, go pack an overnight bag quickly." Phil told her smiling.

Anya ran up the steps and retrieved the emergency overnight bag from under her bed. Anastasia made a quick stop in her parents' room, and grabbed her father's sweat shirt from the closet and, stuffed it into her bag. Then she ran back into her room and grabbed her Ipod and cell phone before running down the steps. She slipped on her flip flops, and reached for her jacket that she was given for the Olympics. Agent Coulson looked at her with surprise when he saw the duffle bag in her hand.

"Did you already have one packed?" He asked. "Yeah, mom and dad made sure that I was always ready in case you came to take me to the heilocarrier." Anastasia replied, causing Coulson to smile. "Alright, well let's go." Coulson said. "Okay." She replied, following him out and closing the door behind her. Coulson watched as she locked the door behind her and stare at the door. "Don't worry, they will be home soon…you said so yourself." He said, using her words against her. She smiled softly before following him to the waiting SUV.

When they walked over to the SUV, a man sat in the front seat that had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at her, as if already knowing who she was. Anya climbed into the back seat and in the middle seat. Coulson put her bag into the trunk before getting into the front seat.

"Anya, this is Captain Rogers…he's helping us with finding the tesseract….and your father." Phil said. "You mean that agent who was turned against his will?" Steve asked, causing Anastasia to gasp. "WHAT!" Anya exclaimed. Phil flinched upon hearing her. She sounded so much like her mother at that moment. "Yeah, that's about the same reaction Natasha had." Coulson said. Anastasia glared up at him, looking like Clint as well. "Wait, Agent Romanov is your mother?" Steve said, turning to look at the red head behind him. "Yeah, and Agent Barton is my father." Anastasia replied, looking at him. Steve looked shocked that the black widow was a mother. "I think that he is a little surprised that one of the deadliest master assassins in the world could be the mother of such a sweet girl, like you." Phil said, causing Anya to snort.

"What, not as sweet as he thinks?" Steve asked, looking at Anya. "No, I am…it's just I have my moments." She replied, pulling her Ipod out, "Hey Uncle Phil, did I show you the tat I got for London?" "No, I don't believe you did." Coulson replied, smirking at the look on Captain America's face. "Your mother and father let you get a tattoo?" Steve asked. "Yeah, it was a late 17th birthday present…I'm an Olympian." She told him. "Really, you competed in the Olympics?" He replied. "Yup, Team USA Women's Gymnastics." She told him. Steve looked at her and smiled, noticing she was looking at a picture on her ipod.

The picture was her wearing the same jacket that she was currently wearing and a purple ribbon that held a gold medal around her neck. Anastasia's face had a huge smile plastered on in. Beside her was a man that had the same blue eyes that she did and the same smile on his face as well. Steve realized that was her father, seeing as he was wearing a black jacket and dog tags around his neck.

"Is that your father?" Steve asked. A small smile crossed her lips and she nodded, saddened that her father wasn't there with her. "Where was that taken?" Steve asked, noticing it wasn't America. "The North Greenwich Arena in London, England." Anastasia replied, "My team mates and I had just won the All Around Team Finals, beating Romania and France for the gold." "That had to feel good." Steve said. "It did, my mom was in Monaco at the time, so she knew of what was happening." She replied, "My dad was with me to the end of the Olympics before we had to fly home…He took the picture and sent it to my mom that night." "He must have been very proud of you then." He observed. Anya laughed and nodded. "He was…parents weren't allowed access to their children while they were in Olympic Village…so he snuck in." She smiled.

Phil looked into the back seat, using the rear view mirror and noticed the pain and fear in her blue eyes, understanding how she felt. His heart broke for her because he couldn't tell her whether or not her father was coming home ever again. He was her godfather and he wanted to protect her from the crazy idiot that was trying to take over the world.

"Don't worry, I'm sure by Saturday that you both will together again with your mom." Phil told her. "I know Uncle Phil, I'm just scared…when he left he promised he would come home." She told him. "I know, I was scared to when I heard her was compromised…in all the years that I have been their handler, I was never prepared to tell you or Natasha that." He told her. Anastasia looked up at him and nodded. "I want to help get that cube back…I want to help get my dad back." Anastasia replied.

Steve and Phil looked at each other for a moment before either reacted. Phil hadn't expected her to say that, even though she was highly capable of holding her own in a fight. Steve was shocked to hear that an 18 year old girl would want to wade into a war of sorts just to get her father back.

"Miss Barton, do you even know how to fight?" Steve asked, looking at her. "When your parents are the world's deadliest master assassins, who just so happen to be the good guys, you learn at a very young age." Anastasia said, smirking darkly at him. Phil chuckled as he watched the road, choosing not to respond to that question and just focused on getting to the base. "Anya, try to get some sleep while you can…I talk with your mother and Director Fury…see what they say." He told her. Anya nodded and put her head phones in her ears and closed her blue eyes.

"You're not seriously going to talk to them are you?" Steve asked after a while. "Yes, Anya has wanted to become an agent for a while now…she has the training and the want…Clint and her are very close…he loves his daughter with all his heart, but he said no until after the Olympics because he wanted her to finish what she started." Phil told him, looking at the sleeping teen in the back seat. "So she is already set up to join?" Steve asked. "Yeah…Nick had her put in the system on her 18th birthday last September." He replied. The soldier nodded, still a little shell shocked. "I think I own Nick some money." Steve sighed, looking out the window.

** AN: Okay so there is chapter one… I hope everyone likes it and please review. I watched avengers last night so that helped give me some ideas. I am still a little confused by what happened in Budapest with them though.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all who have put my stories in their faves and are following my story. I hope everyone caught the funny at the end of the chapter with Cap. Warning, this chapter is going to have some curse words in it, but only 2: Mom and daughter

Anya was happy when she seen the Heilocarrier in sight. During the flight, she learned a little more about Captain Rogers and that he was technically the first superhero. She also had to laugh when she heard how he described Dr. Bruce Banner. But Anastasia had to agree with him, the guy was pretty smart. Anya smiled when she landed and she got off the plain.

"Captain Rogers, this is Agent Romanov." Phil said, as the two shook hands. "They need you on the bridge and where is my daughter?" Natasha asked. Phil pointed to the teen standing behind her mother with a smile on her face. "Behind you." Anastasia smirked. Natasha turned and seen her daughter standing there with a pair of sunglasses that matched her father's and his tags around her neck. "Hey baby hawk." She said, hugging her daughter tight. "Hey mama." Anya replied, hugging her mother tight. She felt a little better, hearing her mother calling her by her nick name.

The two led Steve over to where Dr. Banner stood before the heilocarrier took off. Bruce was a little unsure about being up in the air, but Anya and Steve didn't mind. The black widow stood there and smirked watching the three before having to tell them they needed to go inside. Anastasia stayed close to her mother, not wanting to leave her side.

When they entered the bridge, Anya seen how everyone's attention was on finding the tesseract. Nick stood in front of a round table that had several rolling chairs around it. She stood there next to her mother, looking up at her. Natasha quietly explained what was going on, knowing that Anastasia was a little lost in all of this.

Once Nick talked with Dr. Banner, he turned his attention to her. She was a little nervous because she did not know what was going on. He also could tell that she was worried for her father. Nick knew that it was time for her to become an agent like she wanted to be, and that she may help bring the avengers together.

"Miss Barton, do you know why you're here?" Nick asked. "Because some crazy person turned my dad into some mind slave." She replied, unsure what else to say. "Close, but not quite…did you ever tell your parents that you wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Nick asked. "Yeah, back during nationals." Anastasia replied, "But that was almost three years ago." "Yes, well your parents and I had discussed the subject many times." Nick told her. "You did?" Anastasia asked, looking at her mother. "Yes, your father and I thought that you would join once you finished with London." Natasha replied, causing her daughter to smile. "Yes and I have agreed…I have watched you spar with agents who have been here longer than you have been alive and none of them could do what you do." Nick said. "None?" She asked. "None, your skill set is a combo of your parents, some of the best agents I have seen in my time taught you everything that they knew and you have surpassed them." Nick told her. "Really, they kick my butt all the time when we spar." Anastasia replied. "That's because we've been doing it longer." Natasha reminded her. Anya turned and stuck her tongue out at her. "When we last talked, it was your birthday and we decided that it was time for you to join the ranks." Nick told her. "Really, without training and everything?" Anastasia asked. "Yes, you have already had it…" Nick told her, as a tech called him over.

"Sir we found him." The tech said, "69 % match, scratch that, 79 percent match." "Where?" Agent Maria Hill asked, who was the second in command there was. "Stuttgart, Germany." The tech said. "Alright, Captain, you're up." Nick said, looking at Steve, "Agent Romanov, show Agent Barton where she can find the uniforms, she will becoming with you." Anya looked at him with wide eyes, where he called her that, part of it stung because her father wasn't there. "Yes sir." Natasha said, as her and Anya walked away.

When they reached her and her parents' room, Anya seen a sleeveless jumpsuit already set up for her. Natasha smiled proudly at her because she had done everything she set her mind to. Anya smiled when she seen the toy hawk sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed and climbed up to reach it.

"Dad would be proud." Anya said, hugging the stuffed bird. "Yes he would, come on then; we only have a few minutes to lift off." Natasha said, throwing leather suit at her daughter. "Okay okay." She replied, rushing to change in the bathroom.

When she came out, she looked like the spitting image of her mother and father in that moment. Natasha smiled before handing her the bow and arrow that she found in Clint's bag. Her daughter snatched up his jacket and brought it with her. The black widow knew that her daughter missed him a lot and she prayed he would come home safe.

"Here, you might need those." Natasha said, handing her the bow and arrow. "Thanks mom." She replied, taking them and setting the quiver on her back. Natasha laughed when she seen her daughter put the sunglasses back onto her eyes. She knew that Clint would laugh if he seen her right now.

The two rushed out to the jet that was waiting and strapped in. Steve noticed the how the jump suit was a combo of both her parent's uniforms. She smiled brightly at him before lifting the sunglasses off her face. Steve smirked at the teen before him, so proud of her that she was an agent like her parents.

"Congrats, Anastasia." Steve said. "Thanks…I wish dad was here to see this." Anya replied, frowning slightly. "He will be soon, just remember what Phil and your mom told you." He told her. "I will, do you think he'll go quietly?" She asked. "I don't think so; he wants us to find him." Steve replied, causing the girl to sigh. "I hope dad is alright." She said, sighing sadly. "If the rumors I hear about him are true, then your dad will be just fine." Steve said. "Thanks Cap." She smiled. "Welcome." He replied, smiling back.

The trip had been uneventful and relatively quiet. Natasha turned behind her to check on Anastasia and found her dozing off with her father's jacket covering her arms. She smiled, thinking back about how Clint would do the same thing before and after missions they had together. Her heart broke for her daughter, understanding how scare Anya must have felt at that moment. Steve saw her stare and grinned softly at her.

"You're worried." Steve said. Natasha looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, the three of us are really close…but she is a daddy's girl so she hates when he has to leave." Natasha said, "When he doesn't call, she gets upset…I don't think she has talked to him in three days." "But she is doing really well, considering the fact that she hasn't talked to him in so long." Steve said. Natasha nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "I know, Clint said that he wanted to see her during her first op, but he's the one she has to help find…I hope she gets a chance to see him." Natasha replied, "He would never forgive himself if he knew he hurt those he cares about."

Suddenly Anastasia began to wake up and her mother and Steve smirked when they seen her long red hair sticking up. She raised an eyebrow at them before she realized it was her hair. Natasha laughed and handed her a hair tie to pull her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Here I think that you need these." Natasha replied, smiling at her daughter. "Why…oh…thanks mama." Anastasia said, feeling her hair sticking up on end. "You're welcome…you do have some thick hair…like your father." She replied, noticing the jacket beside her. "Where did you get that jacket…it's a little big." Steve asked. "I lifted it from my dad's stuff, it's really warm, and you two have sleeves…I don't." She replied. Natasha shook her head before turning back to the front. "Your father is gonna kill you if her finds out you had his jacket." She warned her. "Not if he catches me." Anya replied.

When they arrived, Natasha told Anya that she had to stay on the plane with her. Her daughter nodded, and looked out the tiny window beside her. Steve smiled softly as he prepared to leave. He could tell that she wanted to go, but she had to wait for her time.

"Hey, your time will come." He told her. "When will that be?" She asked. "Soon, besides I wasn't fighting bad guys my first time either, I had to USO shows." Steve said. Anya laughed at the thought of him singing and dancing on stage. "Wow, I guess you're right…if you find that Loki guy, slug him for me." She replied. "Now that I can do…see you later." Steve said, looking at the smiling teen before him. "You too Cap, be careful, el es locos." She told him. "I know." He smirked.

Meanwhile, Loki, the Asgardian they were after had a group of people, kneeling before him when an old man stood up. He had told Loki that they would never bow down to people like him. He smirked at the old man as he raised his scepter to vaporize the old man. The man paled in fear as he realized what Loki was going to do.

Suddenly, Loki was launched backwards by the power from the scepter and fell to the ground. He glared up at the man, realizing who it was. Captain America.

"The soldier," He spat, "The man out of time." "I'm not the one who is out of time." Steve replied, as Loki jumped at him.

Back on the jet, Natasha and Anya watched as Steve spoke to Loki. Natasha needed to get his attention and make him surrender.

"Loki put the weapon down" Natasha said, using the intercom system on the quinjet. Loki looked up at the jet. Anya watched as he fired at the plane. The pilot jerked away sending Anya to the floor. She screamed, at the sudden movement of the plane, really freaked out.

"What is that idiot doing?" She yelled, as her mother moved to check on her. "Firing at us, he moving around so much I can't get a shot." Natasha replied, helping her up. "Hope Cap can get him." Anya said, following her up to the front.

Suddenly the screens flickered and a messaged popped up saying the P.A. was hijacked. Then a man's voice came over the speaker.

"Agent Romanov, did you miss me?" He asked. Natasha smirked at as _Shoot to Thrill_ by ACDC began to play. Anya laughed hearing the song, suddenly knowing who it was. Her mother smiled at her softly as she watched.

Meanwhile, Steve was having a hard enough time trying to catch Loki when a song began to play. He turned to see a robotic figure land and produce several weapons from the metal suit. He knew that it was Tony Stark, the son of his friend Howard. Loki tried to fire at him, but Tony stopped him.

"Don't make a move Reindeer games." Tony said, all the guns and weapons on the suit aimed at him. Loki held his hands up as Steve stood beside Tony.

"Mr. Stark." Steve replied. "Captain." He replied.

Then the jet landed behind them as Loki's armor faded away. The two escorted him onto the jet where Natasha and Anastasia were waiting. The teen looked ready to murder him for what he done to her father. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder as Tony lead him over to a seat which was across from her. The super soldier could sense the anger from her and tried to calm her.

"You alright?" Steve asked. "Fine." She replied, her voice flat. "Are you sure…I know you're mad." Steve said. "I have to be…even if I want to put an arrow through his eye socket." She growled.

Loki began to smirk at her, realizing who she was talking about. Anastasia was upset over what he done to Clint.

"You were close to him." He smirked. Anya froze as the jet took off, trying to push all thoughts of doing bodily harm to the Asgardian. "Ignore him." Steve said, watching her stiffen. "That is gonna be a little hard to do." Anya replied, as Tony took off the mask.

"You look like someone I know." Tony said looking at her. "Agent Romanov is my mother." She replied. Tony stared at the redhead in the front of the plane, then her. "Wow, didn't see that one coming." He said. Natasha and Anya laughed. "A lot of people have said that…now what do we do about him." She replied, pointing to Loki.

"Nick said to bring him in…and no tranquilizing him, Anastasia." Natasha said. "Dang!" She mumbled under her breath. "I mean it Anastasia-Grace." She warned, not having to see he daughter eye balling the tranquilizer on the shelf.

Loki grinned at her, amused by the teen's anger towards him.

"You know it would be wise to listen to your mother…or she will tell your father." Loki said. Tony and Steve froze, watching how the 18 year old agent would respond.

Before Tony or Steve could stop her, she had Loki shoved against the wall. He smirked at her as she glared.

"Say one more word, or so help me God, I will rip your voice box out." Anastasia snarled, holding him by the collar of his jacket. Loki grinned at her, but didn't push the issue any further.

"Hey, let it go…he's just messing with your head." Steve told her, pulling the apart. "He's right kido, he's wants you to snap." Tony added, as she looked at them. "Yeah well, he says one more word about my dad, he's gonna get it." Anya replied. "I know…just remember what we told you Anya, and things will be alright." Steve told her. She nodded, taking deep breath, before reaching for her bag and grabbing her brush.

She began brush through the thick curls, fixing the wild hair into a neater high pony tail and pulling out a dark purple ribbon. She tied the bow around the ponytail, feeling like the southern belle that she was. Anya remembered who she was and calmed down. She couldn't let Loki get under her skin like he was trying to. Anya wanted to make him regret what he was planning on doing.

After all, she was the daughter of the Black Widow and Hawkeye, the two deadliest master assassins in the world. No one was going get away with messing with her family. Especially if it was Loki.

** AN: So there is chapter two…I hope everyone likes it and please remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. I will try to make this chapter longer, and maybe add some more background about Anya into the story and maybe a little gymnastics too. Just a heads up, the only person I own is Anastasia.**

**Chapter 3: Grow up**

After Anastasia calmed down from Loki messing with her head, the group calmed down a lot. Neither Steve nor Tony liked the fact that Loki gave up so easily. Anastasia didn't either, not one bit. But she stayed quiet and decided to just watch to see what his next move was.

"I don't like it." Steve said, as Anya looked at him as she pointed to Loki. He nodded as Tony responded. "What Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked, causing the teen to snort at the nick name for the villain. "Nice one Mr. Tony." She replied, using her best southern belle voice. Tony smirked at her, glad that someone understood him. "No, it being that easy." Steve told him. "He's right; he put up a heck of a fight at the headquarters from what Uncle Phil told me." Anya replied. "Exactly, he packs a wallop." Steve said, agreeing with her. "Well, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony said as he turned to Anastasia.

"Why did you call Agent Coulson Uncle Phil?" Tony asked. "Because he is my godfather…he's my parents' handler…how do you know him?" Anastasia replied. "Um, your mother was sent to watch me." Tony replied. "So you're the reason that she couldn't go to London and see me compete in the Olympics." She replied. "Wait, you were an Olympic Athlete?" Tony asked. "Uh, yeah, Team USA Gymnastics." She replied looking at him shocked that he did not know. "Wow…so you were one of the Super Six?" He said. "Yeah, the other girls and I are the best friends…they are my sisters." Anya replied. "Wow, Agent Romanov, you must be very proud of her." Tony called over.

"I am, her father use to tease her that she should have tried out for the archery team because she is as deadly as him with her accuracy." Natasha replied, still facing the front. "Where is he now?" Tony asked, knowing only a little about the current situation. "Ask Rock of Ages." Anya replied, glaring at the smirk on Loki's face.

Suddenly, lightning began to light up the sky. Loki looked up at the sky, looking a little pale. Anastasia looked over at him and smirked. She could see the fear written all over his face. He was scared of thunderstorms. Tony and Steve did as well, both noticing that he was worried.

"What's wrong scared of a little lightning?" Anya asked, her voice sicky sweet. Loki glared at her for a moment before he responded to the teen. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied. "Chicken." She mumbled under her breath. Tony cracked a smirk as thunder roared.

Meanwhile, a figure of a man with shoulder length blonde hair flew through the sky, following a jet. He held a hammer, a rather large one at that in his hand. He was looking for someone or something.

Suddenly he landed on the roof of the jet, causing it to jerk about. He heard a small scream of a girl from inside the plane as he crawled towards the back.

Back in the jet, Tony put his mask back on and walked towards the back of the plane to investigate what that thud on the roof was. As the back of the plane opened, a blond haired figure appeared. He shoved Tony backwards as he walked towards Loki. He grabbed him by his jacket, similar to the way Anastasia did earlier in the evening.

As quickly as he came, he was gone. The four others stood there in shock before Tony stalked towards the back of the plane. He was going to get him back nicely or not.

"Was that another Asgardian?" Natasha asked, looking behind her. "Think he's a friendly?" Steve replied, helping Anastasia up. "Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, then the tesseract is lost." Tony snapped, heading to the back of the plane. "Tony is right; we need to get them back." Anya added. "But we need a plan of attack." Steve argued. "I have one, attack." Tony replied, taking off.

Anya watched as Steve grabbed a parachute and put it on. She knew that he was going to get Tony, but she wanted to go too.

"I think you should sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said. "Don't see how I can." Steve replied. "These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." She reminded him. "There is only one god m'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve told her. "He's right mom, besides if he has to break Tony and the other guy apart who is gonna catch Loki?" She asked. Natasha and Steve looked at her, knowing what she was doing.

"Anya, are you sure you want to do this." Steve asked. "Yes, I want to…I need to do something, I can't sit here and do nothing." She replied. Natasha looked at her daughter, smiling at her. "Alright, no killing him." She told her. Anastasia gave her a dark smirk that reminded her mother of Clint. "Почему я делать это, маму?" Anastasia asked in Russian causing Natasha to roll her eyes. "Вы знаете почему." She replied, as her daughter laughed.

"I take it you will listen to your mother's warning?" Steve asked, a little lost. "Yeah, you go ahead, I'll get the pain in the butt." She replied, smiling at him. "Alright, see you on the ground." Steve replied.

Meanwhile, Loki was thrown on to the ground by someone he had not expected to see. It was his older adoptive brother, Thor. He looked rather angry and thankful at the same time. Loki looked at him, laughing.

"Where is it?" Thor demanded, hammer still in hand. "I missed you too." Loki grinned. Thor raised his hammer at him, angry. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor snapped. "You should be thanking me. With the bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here?" Loki asked, "Your precious earth."

Thor picks his younger brother up, so he stood up on his feet. He had been devastated when he lost him.

"I thought you dead." Thor told him. "Did you mourn?" Loki replied, looking at him. "Everyone did, our father…" Thor said as Loki cut him off. "Your father, he did tell you my true parentage?" Loki replied, turning away from him. Thor looked at him, wondering why he was doing this. "We were raise together, player together, even fought together. Do you remember not of that?" Thor asked, hurt. "I remember living in the shadow of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into the abyss…I was and should be king!" Loki replied. "So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor demands, "No, the earth is under my protection, Loki!"

Loki laughs at him as he walked to edge of the cliff. He wanted to rule over earth, to be king over the mortals.

"And you are doing a wonderful job. They slaughter one another while ideally threat. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?" Loki replied. "You think yourself above them?" Thor asked, looking at his younger brother. "Well, yes." Loki replied, shocked that his brother would ask that. "Then the throne would suit you ill." Thor said, "You miss the truth of ruling, brother."

Loki glares at him, thinking otherwise.

"I have seen worlds you never knew about. I have grown in my exile, Odinson. I have seen the true power of the tesseract…and when I control it…" Loki said. Now it was Thor's turn to interrupt. "Who controls the would-be king?" He asked, make his brother mad. "I AM A KING!" Loki yelled, getting in his brother's face. "Not here, give up this poisonous dream and come home!" Thor replied, "Give up the tesseract." Loki looked at him. "I don't have it, I sent it off, I know not where." Loki replied, as Thor picked up his hammer. "You listen here, brother." Thor snapped.

Suddenly, Thor was launched away from him, as someone slammed into him. He left Loki standing there, waiting.

"I'm listening." Loki replied, waiting for Thor to speak.

But he was a little busy. He crashed into the forest floor as the person who hit him remained on his feet. Thor stood up as the man flipped up the mask he wore.

"Don't touch me again." Thor said, glaring at the man. "Then don't take my stuff." Tony replied. "Do you even know what you are dealing with?" Thor asked. "Um, Shakespeare in the park?" Tony replied, "Does mother know you weareth her drapes." "This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor replied. "He give up the cube, he's all yours. Until then stay out of my way." Tony replied before mumbling under his breath, "Tourist." Tony slammed his mask shut and turned to leave.

Thor heard the last comment and threw the hammer at Tony. Iron man was launched backwards against a tree by the hammer and fell to the ground. This made Tony mad, now seeing that he would have to fight to get Loki back.

"Okay." He said, loading the hand booster, gladly accepting the challenge.

Thor picked up his hammer, glancing up at Loki. He looked rather amused by the sight below him.

Meanwhile, Natasha landed the jet not too far from where Thor and Loki landed. She let Anastasia off so she could retrieve Loki. Anastasia was happy to finally be able to do something to get her father back.

While Loki was busy watching the two fight, he stopped paying attention to what was around him. He did not know that someone was going to come for him. Anastasia silently crept up the side of the cliff, trying not to make a sound. She needed the element of surprise if this was going to work. She prayed he would not know she was here.

When she finally reached him, his back was turned to her, watching intently as Tony and Thor brawled. She could see them too and just knew that Tony had started the fight. She hoped Steve would arrive soon before one or both of them end up dead. Anya reached into her quiver and pulled out and arrow. She silently loaded the arrow and pulled the string back, as she soundlessly walked towards the god.

"Don't move." Anastasia said, firmly pressing the arrow to Loki's neck. He jumped, not knowing she was there. "What…how did you get here, Agent Barton?" He asked, as he turned to her. "It's called climbing…now let's go, wonder boy." She snapped. He chuckled at her, amused by her tone. "How is it that you got into all this mess, you are still a child." He asked, trying to mess with her head. "Because you took someone I love and turned them against their will…No one messes with my family and gets away with it, especially if they are trying to take over my home." She replied, refusing to let him win.

Back on the jet, Natasha listened to her daughter and Loki talk. She was doing so well, despite Loki trying to break her. Anastasia was definitely hers and Clint's daughter through and through. He would be so proud of her if he was there.

"Do you have him?" She asked, over the ear wig. "Yeah, I think I see Cap…come get him and I will help break Tony and the other guy up." Anya replied. "Be there in a second." Natasha told the pilot to bring the jet over so that Anya could get Loki onto it and get down to Steve for back up.

When they landed, Natasha came out and seen Loki held at arrow point, Anya keeping it firmly at the back of his neck. She smirked at her mother, happy that she could still surprise her. The black widow was definitely shocked to see him looking a little worried when it was her calm, sweet 18 year old daughter keeping him there.

"How did you manage that?" Natasha asked, looking at her daughter who was standing behind Loki with her arrow fixed on him. "I snuck up on him while he wasn't paying attention. Natasha laughed, earning a glare from the prisoner. "Wow, looks like he isn't too happy." She replied. "No, he isn't…he tried messing with my head, but it didn't work." Anya replied, as Natasha pulled Loki to his feet. "Alright, he's gonna need your help…go." Natasha said, looking over her daughter's shoulder. "Okay…see you soon." Anya replied, rushing away.

Minutes later, she arrived to see them staring each other down.

Meanwhile, Steve arrived just in time to see Tony and Thor fighting. They were both ready to kill each other. He needed to get their attention somehow. The soldier looked down at his shield, smiling to himself before he tossed it at the two like a Frisbee, hoping it would catch their attention.

It did catch their attention, causing both Tony and Thor to stop fighting. They looked up to see Steve standing on a fallen tree. The two looked up at him, startled slightly that they did not hear him coming. His shield returned to him and he put it back on his arm.

"Now that's enough." Steve said, "I don't know what you came here to do." "I came to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor replied, his hammer still raised in his hand. "Prove, put that hammer down." He told the thunder god. "Yeah…no bad call…he loves…"Toney said, as Thor slammed him backwards against a tree. Thor was angry that he was told to put down his weapon. "Put the hammer down. I'll put the hammer down." Thor roared, as he slung his hammer down. Steve had just enough time to use his shield to protect himself from the blow.

As a result of Thor's hammer, the entire of area of the forest where they stood was leveled and blown over. The three men stood there for a moment before they all heard a female voice that had a slight southern twang to it.

"Are you three done now, or are you going to level the entire forest?" She asked, walking up.

They all looked up to see a young woman with bright curly red hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless jumpsuit from S.H.I.E.L.D. and boots. Her hair was up in a high pony tail what had a dark purple ribbon tied in a bow. She also had a bow and arrow strapped to her back.

"He started it." Tony said, pointing to Thor. "Stark, don't insult my intelligence please; it wouldn't be good for either of us." Anastasia replied, glaring at him. Steve and Thor chuckled softly at her comment. "Yes, I believe we are, where is Loki?" Steve asked. "The jet…he was so busy watching those two, he didn't hear me coming…I think I scared him." She replied, the signature smirk on her face that she only wore when she was happy about something. "Who is watching him, young one?" Thor asked, obviously seeing that she was still a teen. "My mom…well come on then, before he gets the idea to mess with the Black Widow's head and dies a slow and painful death for even trying." Anya replied, causing Tony laugh. "That would be funny to see." He said.

Thor looked confused, he knew the spider was dangerous, but he didn't know it could kill you. Any saw the look of confusion on his face and laughed. He was lost by that comment.

"Where is this spider that would do harm to my brother?" Thor asked. Steve, Tony and Anastasia all laughed, knowing he did not understand. "The Black Widow is my mother's call sign at S.H.I.E.L.D., she is a master assassin, as is my father…but he is under your brother's control." She replied. Thor now understood what she meant by that, and chuckled soundly. "Well then, I would not stop her…I'm afraid that he has earned her wrath." Thor told her.

Anya giggled, shaking her head, agreeing with the thunder god as they approached the waiting jet. Natasha came out to see them all laughing about something. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Do I want to even know?" Natasha asked. "Your brilliant daughter was just explaining to Thor about what would happen to Rock of Ages over there if he tried to mess with your head." Tony replied, causing her to smirk. "Did she now…well her father will have plans for him I'm sure…" Natasha replied, as Anya coughed falsely into her hand. "And would be very proud." Anya added for her. Natasha rolled her eyes and nodded. "And he would be very proud of you." She said as Anya beamed a bright smiled at her.

Steve smiled at her as they entered the jet. Loki sat there with cuffs on his hand. Thor chose the seat next to him as well as Steve to keep him from doing anything stupid. Tony sat down next to Anya. Natasha went back to her place in the cockpit of the jet and sat down.

"Next stop the heilocarrier." Anya said, as she pulled out her ipod. "Nice Ipod, where did you get it?" Tony asked, looking at hot pink and black music device that had a hawk in a spider wed on the back. "London…the gymnastics team all bought custom made." Anya replied, turning it on. "Whats with the hawk trapped in the spider web all about?" Steve asked. "It's to remind me of who I am…when I went to London, dad wasn't with me yet and I really missed him…and mom. When they would leave for missions, Uncle Phil would watch me. Daddy would tell me that my toy hawk would protect me when he wasn't around…as well as my spider doll my mom got me." Anya replied. "What happened to you toy spider?" Tony asked. "My blue tick coon dog got it." Anya replied. The men chuckled when they heard her say that. "Ouch…so the hawk in the spider web reminded you of your parents when they weren't able to be with you?" Tony observed. "Yup…it was gift for the whole team to get one…I just paid extra to get it put on." She told them.

She searched through extremely large list of songs and found the one that reminded her the most of her family. It was _For You_ from the _Act of Valar _soundtrack. The song was written and sang by Keith Urban, who was her favorite country singer ever. Her and her father went to see it when it came out in theaters earlier in the year and it was a good movie. Clint had told her that he knew some guys who were navy SEALS. He said they would like this movie if they seen it. It was one of the times that she wished she could relive at that moment. She clicked on the song and put a ear bud in her ear, and left one out so she could talk to the others.

"What song are you listening to?" Steve asked. "It's called _For You_ by Keith Urban; it reminds me a lot of my family." Anya replied. Tony smiled, knowing the song. "That is a good song…did you see the movie?" He asked. "Yeah, dad took me…mom was away and he just got back from a 4 month Op., so he took me to the movies to go see it." She replied. "Did you like it?" Tony replied. "Loved it." She told him.

Natasha sat in the cockpit, listening to her daughter and the others talk. She smiled to herself because she was able to keep the guys from killing each other and still managed to be the sweet 18 year old she was three days ago. She prayed she would never lose that innocent side of her that she lost when she was so young.

** AN: So this is chapter 3…I hope that you all liked it and remember to review please! Also, I don't own either the avengers or the song that was mentioned in the chapter.**

** Translation**

** Anya: Why would I do that?**

** Natasha: You know why.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so I hope that everyone liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews. I wanted to make it a little different than the movie was, especially with the trip back to the heilocarrier. I hope you all liked the funny bits that I also added. Also, I don't own One More by Superchic(k) either or the avengers.

**Chapter 4: One more**

When they arrived back at the Heilocarrier, Loki was escorted by several guards to the detention level. Nick was waiting for him there to talk to him. The others went to the bridge. Anya and her mother walked behind the others, so Natasha could talk to her. She knew she was very upset still about Loki talking about Clint the way he did.

"Hey, you alright?" Natasha asked, putting an arm around Anya. "Fine mom, I just need to calm do some more before I can totally forget about it." She replied. "You did better than I thought you would…even with your temper." She teased. "Thanks mom. So what happens now?" Anya asked. "We wait…come on." Natasha replied. The pair walked down to the bridge where Thor and Steve stood. The god noticed the young girl walking close to her mother, fear and concern etched in her piercing blue eyes. He was angered by his brother's actions.

"Anastasia, I am sorry for what Loki has done." Thor said. She smiled at the god, her eyes twinkling. "It's fine…as long as he gets it through his thick head that he can't mess with people, I will be good." Anya replied. "I agree with you, he is rather stubborn." Thor replied, smiling at her. "Well so am I, thanks to my parents." She told him, "Whats his problem, anyway?" Thor sighed, looking down. "He is angry because our father chose me to be the heir, and not him." Thor replied. Anya understood how he must have felt in some way. Being a competitive gymnast sometimes meant the you didn't always make the team. "I see, but you know, daddies always have this way what they are doing and why." Anya told him, "Loki just didn't want to know why." "Thank you, young one…you are wiser beyond your years…if I may ask, how old are you?" Thor replied. She smirked. "18, as of last September." She told him, smiling proudly at the thunder god. "Young indeed."Thor smiled, looking down at her.

Natasha smiled at her as she ran her hand over her daughter's long and curly red hair fondly. She agreed with Thor that she was young, but she was also very mature for her age.

"As young as she may be, she had to grow up a lot to become an Olympic athlete at 17 last year." Natasha added. Thor smiled at the girl as she pulled out her phone, trying to get a signal on her phone. "What is that?" Thor asked. "It's called a phone, it's used to communicate with others when you are far away…I was trying to text Gabby and ask her to feed Red." Anya replied. Natasha face palmed, forgetting their dog, Red was still at their house in Virginia. "If you get signal, ask her to put him out in the pen out back so he can't kill the neighbor's chickens."Natasha said. Anastasia laughed, smiling at her mom. "Yes ma'am."She replied.

Meanwhile, Nick closed the automatic door to the cell that Loki was in. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons.

"Incase it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." Nick told him as he opened the hatch, "30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Loki walked over and looked down, seeing that the man was dead serious, but wasn't scared at all. "Ant." He told him, then pointing to the button, "Boot." Loki smirked at him, looking around the cell. "Impressive cage, not built, I think, for me." Loki replied, looking at Nick. "It was made for something a lot stronger than you." Nick replied.

Meanwhile, the others were assembled around the table in the bridge. Bruce had come out of the lab when he seen them bring Loki by. The Asgardian smirked at him, as he passed by. He walked down to the bridge where he found Anya, Natasha, Steve, and Thor standing. They all looked stressed out, especially the young teen, who still had angry fire in her blue eyes as she listened to him.

"Oh I've heard, a mindless beast that makes play he's still a man." Loki smirked, looking up at the camera in the cell, "How desperate are you that you would call on these lost creatures?" Anastasia glared daggers at the screen next to her mother as she sat in Indian style in the rolling chair. "You have made me very desperate." Nick replied, "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk of peace and you kill cause it's fun. You made me very desperate and you might not be glad you did." Loki smiles at the man, amused by his anger. "Ooh, it burns you to come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power…unlimited power," Loki replied, "And for what…a warm light for all mankind? Then be reminded what real power is?" Nick smirked at him, before answering him.

"Well, let me know if "Real Power" wants a magazine or something." Nick told him as he walked away. Loki stands there, then smiles at the camera in the cell.

Back on the bridge, Anastasia and Steve stared at the screen until the footage fade. She releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding and tried to get the metal image of Loki smirking out of her head. Thor stood with his back to them, feeling torn between family and the world he sworn to protect. The others stayed quiet until Bruce made a comment.

"He really grows on you." Bruce said, breaking the silence. Anastasia snorted, thinking otherwise. "Not in a good way though Mr. Bruce." She replied, causing him to nod. "Loki is gonna drag this out, what's his play, Thor?" Steve asked. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win earth for him and in turn, I suspect for the tesseract." Thor replied. "Great, an alien army." Anya grumbled, not liking the sound of that, "Thor, no offense, but your brother has a screw loose somewhere." "Do not worry, young one, I don't take any offense." Thor replied, a small smile on his face. He understood she was young and was most likely a little afraid of what was happening around her. "So he's planning on building another portal. That's why he need Selvig." Bruce said. "Selvig?" Thor asked, suddenly worried. "He's a scientist." Bruce told him, unaware the two knew one another. "He's a friend." Thor replied. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own." Natasha said, thinking of her husband. "I want to know why he let us take him. He isn't leading an army from here." Steve added. "I don't think we should focus on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats…you can smell crazy on him." Bruce said, as Anya coughed, trying to swallow her laugh. "I don't care how you speak of him. Loki is my brother and of Asgard." Thor said. "Mr. Thor, he killed 80 people inside of two days…he indirectly kidnapped my father." Anya said. "He's adopted." Thor replied. "Adopted or not, this a nothing more than a temper tantrum if you ask me." She replied, looking at Loki while he was in the cell.

When Anya mentioned her father that made Bruce wonder about something else. If her father was assigned to watch Selvig, then he would be wherever the cube was. But he also had gotten the iridium from the museum during the fight.

"That still doesn't tell us why Selvig needed the iridium." Bruce said as two more figure walked over.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said, walking in with Coulson beside him. "I'll fly you there and keep the love." He told the agent. Coulson nodded as he walked over to his goddaughter.

"Here, I know you haven't eaten since I bought you that thick burger from Hardie's this afternoon." Coulson said, handing her a chocolate protein bar and shake. "Thanks."Anya replied, as he kissed her forehead. "Good job." He whispered to her before he walked away. She smiled at him when he turned back to look at her.

Anastasia listened to the others talk as she ate the snack provided to her by her godfather minutes earlier. She bit back a laugh when she heard Tony point out the agent that was playing a computer game. When she looked over at Thor, Steve and her mother, she noticed the confused looks on their faces that mirrored hers. Just by hearing Tony and Bruce talking about astrophysics was confusing to her.

Then Nick walked in, just as Tony mentioned the Hulk. She heard stories, but found it hard to see Dr. Banner losing his cool and turning into the hulk.

"Dr. Banner is only here to help us find the cube." Nick told him, "I was hoping you might join him." "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said. "I don't know about that, but I would like to know is how he managed to turn two of the sharpest people I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick said. "I don't understand." Thor said. "I do…I know that reference." Steve said.

Anastasia choked on her drink, laughing while Tony rolled his eyes. She smiled at Steve who was looking rather proud of himself.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asked as they turned to leave. "Let's play." Bruce replied as they walked out.

Soon Steve left to find some dinner, leaving Thor, Natasha, and Anya. Natasha looked over at her daughter who seemed to pick up after eating a small meal. Nick looked over at the gymnast and seen her stretching her arm, as if they sore.

"Sore?" He asked, looking at Anastasia. "Only because I haven't been in the gym in two days." She replied, as her elbow popped. Thor cringed at the sound as he turned to face her. "So your mother didn't tell you, did she?" Nick replied. "Tell me what?" She asked, tossing the trash in to the basket behind her. "About the gym." Nick replied. That caught her attention. "What kind of gym?" She asked. "An Olympic size podium gym." Nick replied. Anastasia looked at her mother, then him. "Are you for real?" She asked, excited. "Yes, full sized beam, vault, floor, and bars…never been used either." Nick told her. "Can I use it?" She asked, feeling like a kid in a candy shop. "Why do you think I said something, for you to be bored all night?" He replied. "Thank you Director Fury." She smiled. "You're welcome, just don't kill yourself." He replied. "I won't, by the way is there a stereo system in there as well?" She asked. "Yes, but why?" He asked, looking confused. "Floor routines, they are boring without the music." She replied.

Nick dismissed her and Natasha, giving them a few hours before Nick wanted her to go talk to Loki. Anya was smiling like a fool when she grabbed her work out gear and a gk elite leotard that was encrusted with Swarovski elements. Even though it was a competition leotard, it was still her favorite one because it was a bronze color and because Clint had bought it for her as a sweet 16 present. She wore it at the 2011 National Gymnastics competition that year. To her, it was luck because her father had given it to her.

Natasha smiled when Anya came out of the locker room, after she had warmed up. The young agent was in her element again and she could finally vent all the stress and anger she felt and possibly sleep some that night.

"I haven't seen you wear that in a long time." Natasha smiled when she seen her daughter come out of the locker room. "I know, I haven't worn this since Nationals, I think." She replied. Her mother smiled, looking at her daughter. "Do you still remember you floor routine from then?" Natasha asked. Anya looked at her mother, smiling brightly at her. "Of course, I have all my routine memorized. I just have to remember what song goes to which routine." She replied. She smiled at her daughter, understanding how she must have felt.

Anastasia walked over to the stereo system and pulled out her Ipod and hooked it up to play music. She scrolled through her songs until she found on that she wanted to use. She smiled when she found _One More_ by Superchic(k) off their_ Rock What You Got_ album. Anya clicked on the song before running of the center of the floor.

Natasha stood off the side, watching her daughter. She looked at the door and noticed that Phil and Thor stood there, watching her. She told them to come over, seeing that the thunder god was confused of what she was doing.

"Hey." She said, as Phil and Thor walked over. "Hey, is that the leo that Clink bought her for her sweet 16?" Coulson replied, as the song started. "Yes, would expect her to wear any other leo but that one?" She replied. He laughed softly as Anya went dropped onto the floor then pushing herself up into a kneeling position.

"What is she doing?" Thor asked, watching as she went into her first tumbling pass. "Gymnastics, this is the sport she competed in before she retired after the Olympics." Natasha replied, as Anya done an extremely hard aerial technique and landed it. "How long was she in that sport?" Thor asked. "Since she was three, she watched the 2000 Olympics with her father and decided she wanted to be a gymnast. She has put everything into this sport…she gave up a normal childhood to do this." Natasha said. "I remember that, she told him she wanted to do the same routine as Carly Patterson was doing." Phil said, causing the assassin next to him to laugh. "Don't let her know you remember that." She told him. Thor laughed, and then was awed by Anya as she concluded the routine.

Anya froze as the last note of song was played. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she raised her hands in the air for the salute, not caring that Thor was there.

"Good job, Anya." Coulson said, as she walked off the floor. She smiled at him and then looked over at Thor. "Thanks, so can girls do that back in Asgard?" She asked. "Only Lady Sif, she is a friend of mine…but nothing like that, how long were you competing?" He asked as she took the water bottle from her mother. "Uhm…about 12 years of so…I started when I was three, but didn't become an elite until I was five…I love it." She replied. "But can't you get hurt?" Thor asked. "Yeah, don't let this crystallized leo fool you, this sport is very dangerous." She told him, "I watched my best friend get a concussion at Nationals doing a simple warm up tumbling pass and miss the competition because of it." "Was she upset?" He replied. "Not because she was still accepted into the OTC." She replied. "Your parents must be proud of you." Thor said, looking at her.

"We are, I was unable to watch her in person, but her father was there…he sent me picture constantly of her on the podium." Natasha replied, as Anya walked over to her bag and produced a white and blue and red jacket. "Are you cold?" Phil asked. "Kinda, the air is set to 67 degrees; it's a little chilly in here." She replied, putting it on. "Who gave you this garment you are wearing?" Thor asked, noticing that her legs were not covered. "My leo, my dad bought it for me as a 16th birthday gift. Leos aren't meant to have legs on them. The less we wear means the lighter we are and the higher we go on some of our events." She told him. "Agent Coulson said something of it, you wore it to Nationals, I believe he called it." Thor replied. "I did, it was my good luck charm…well, and not all true, but you get what I am saying." She told him. "I do gifts from parents and those you love are always special." Thor replied, thinking of when he and Loki were children. "You know, it's not your fault…this was his decision." Anastasia told him. He smiled down at her softly.

Suddenly, another song began to play that made the gymnast smile._ Let it Rock_ by Kevin Rudolf begun to play, making her smile. The three were confused as they watched her break into a sprint towards the beam.

Then it clicked with Phil when he watched her do a double Arabian onto the beam. She continued with a few allusions and done a back flip. But instead of landing on her feet, she put her hands down of the beam and straddled the beam before doing another ballet related technique. Natasha knew that was it was a hard and risky move, but it was also one of her daughter's favorites.

As the song came to an end, Anastasia had built up enough momentum for the hardest dismounts ever on the beam, a series of three layouts and then landed stuck full. She was smiling brightly at her family and friend when she landed.

"Ta-da!" She smiled. "When did you learn that?" Natasha asked, looking at her daughter. "Last month." She replied. Thor laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face. "I see she can still surprise you both." He chuckled. "I see that as well." Natasha replied.

Suddenly, a very loud yawn escaped Anastasia's lips as she began to rub her blue eyes. Natasha smiled, knowing that she was exhausted from the day's events. Phil did as well as he watched the teen make her way over to her mother.

"Tired?" She asked, as Anya laid her head on her shoulder. "Yeah, busy day." She replied making Natasha and Phil laugh. "Yes you did, come on, let's get some sleep." Natasha told her.

Thor and Phil left a few minutes before they left and headed back to the bridge. Natasha had brought her daughter's Baltimore Ravens pajama pants and shirt for her to sleep in while Anya headed to the showers to get cleaned up. She knew that her mother had to get back to work and she needed to sleep to be on her A-game in the morning.

"Alright, you remember where the sleeping area is, right?" Natasha asked, as she helped her daughter comb through the thick red ringlets. "Yeah, I'm stealing your bed just so you know, I hate top bunks." She replied, as her mother pulled a thick knot. "That's fine; I knew that you would…most likely your father's spot." Natasha said, as she began to braid her daughter's hair. "Probably, if I am able to sleep." She replied. "I know, we will see him soon." Natasha said. "I know we will, I have really missed him." Anya told her mother. Natasha smiled as she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I do too, maybe when this is all over, we can go away somewhere for a while and spend some time together." Natasha told her.

Anastasia and her mother talked for a few more minutes before she left to get some much needed sleep, dragging her duffle bag with her. Natasha smiled as she watched her daughter head off to their room. Anastasia was worried and needed something that was still the same for her. The teen was ready for this thing to be over and have her family back.

When she reached the room, she left the light off and crawled into the bottom bunk where her father would normally be laying and laid down. She felt a little safer knowing that he was there indirectly. She took a deep breath, smelling the lingering sent of his cologne on the pillows and blanket, feeling calmer just by that small thing that reminded her father. Also the alarm clock he had set had the radio playing softly in the background on a country station. Her body began to relax as she settled down to sleep.

Eventually sleep took her as the radio played softly throughout the night. Even it was just a few hours, Anastasia was safe.

**AN: Okay so here is chapter four. I hope everyone likes it and please remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: Okay I know that I ended the last chapter kind of short, but I will try to make this one longer. I will also try to add more family moments in this chapter. Also thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Also, just a heads up, there is a curse word dropped in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Family Feud**

Anastasia was restless that night as nightmares plagued her sleep. She kept dreaming about what would happen if Loki did get a hold of the tesseract. The world she knew would be gone, along with everything that she held dear to her. That thought of losing her family scared her because Natasha and Clint were all she had. All she wanted was to curl up into her father's side and sleep next to him and her mother just like she had done when she was little.

When she looked up, she seen the alarm clock read 7:35 a.m. She sighed as she got up and turned on the lights in the room, before she headed to the bathroom to change. Anya was anxious for some reason and she could not figure out why. She figure that she would go talk to her mother or godfather and see what was going on.

Just as she walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed, someone knocked out her door. She looked confused as she walked over to see who it was. When the door opened, she found Phil standing there looking worried. Anastasia looked confused to see him looking worried.

"Hey Uncle Phil, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, you just need to come to the lab with me, Director Fury wants to talk to the group." Phil replied. "Okay, why?" She asked, grabbing her brush and running it through her long red curls. "Your mother found out what Loki's plan is…he wants to release the Hulk." Phil replied. Anastasia's blue eyes went wide at the sound of that. "What!" She exclaimed softly as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I know, come on." He told her as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and tying the ribbon in a bow around the elastic.

As they walked through the halls of the carrier, she noticed a jet that was just sitting there by a turbine. She watched it closely as the back opened and a skinny black object was launched from the jet. Her stomach dropped as she suddenly began to run. Coulson looked at her confused, wanting to know what was wrong. He had never seen her so worried before.

"Anya, what is wrong?" Phil asked. "He's here; Loki's plan has been set into motion." She replied, looking at him as she stared at the jet. Coulson suddenly realized what she meant by "he". Clint was there, and he was here for Loki and the tesseract. He also saw the pure terror and pain in his goddaughter's eyes.

"Go tell Director Fury, I'll tell the others." Phil told her as she stared at him. "Alright, if they listen, I can hear them from here." She replied her voice just as sarcastic as her father's would be. "That's my girl, be careful Anastasia." He told her, pulling her into a quick embrace. "I will, you too, Uncle Phil." She smiled. He gave her quick kiss on the forehead before he ushered her off to the lab.

The teen took off running towards the lab as she tried to beat her father to the lab. She knew what if that arrow went off, the jet would go down. Anastasia could not let her father do that, whether he was in control or not. He would be devastated if he hurt her or her mother.

When she reached the lab, she found the adult arguing and in each other's faces. She frowned when she seen Dr. Banner holding the scepter. This morning was not going how she had hoped it would. She was going to have to become the team captain that she was back in Tokyo during Worlds.

"ENOUGH!" Anastasia screamed, as all the adults froze and stared at her, "Now if you are all done acting like a bunch of prissy little girls, we have a major problem going on." Nick turned to look at her, wondering what the young agent was going to say.

Meanwhile, just outside the carrier, a jet sat there as the back opened. A figure stood there with a bow and arrow pulled taught. He had his aim was fixed on an engine turbine in front of him. But he looked up as the figure of a teenage girl staring at him. He recognized the blue eyes and red curls that she had. He knew that he was staring into the eyes of his daughter, who was watching him with fear and anger.

The assassin's aim returned to the turbine as the young girl's figure darted down the hall. He let the arrow loose as it traveled through the sky and attached itself to the turbine. He watched as a group of people argued in a lab and the young girl ran in. The man pressed a button on the side of his bow, causing the arrow to explode.

Meanwhile, just as Anastasia went to open her mouth, the lab suddenly exploded. The entire lab engulfed in flames, as the group was scattered. Anastasia, Natasha and Bruce were dropped to the lower deck below while the others were just knocked over.

When Anya looked up, she seen her mother's ankle stuck beneath a metal support beam. Then she looked at Bruce as he struggled to not lose cool. Her heart sunk, realizing what was going to happen.

"I'm okay, we're okay, right?" Natasha asked, looking at her daughter, then Bruce. "I'm fine, Dr. Banner?" She asked. "We're going to be okay, right. This is exactly what Loki wants, we're gonna be okay. Listen to me." Natasha said as Anastasia sat up and winced. "Yeah, we'll get out of here Dr. Banner, I swear on my life that we will get out and you will never…"Anya said, causing him to freeze when she said that. "YOUR LIFE!" He exclaimed in the Hulk's voice. "Bruce." Natasha whispered, as he gave the two redheads one last knowing look.

Suddenly the man began to turn into the Hulk. Anastasia struggled to help her mother get free of the rubble that was trapping the black widow. Natasha moved her leg in the right way, painfully and gets free. As they worked to get her free, the Hulk sensed their movements and turned to them.

"Oh shit." Anya mumbled, seeing his eyes on them. "Move!" Natasha ordered as her and her daughter sprinted towards the steps. "You don't need to tell me twice!"Anastasia exclaimed, rushing up the steps. Natasha pushed her daughter up the top of the steps just as she made it up the second to last step before the hulk ripped them apart. Anastasia winced as she pulled herself up on to the pipes above her head. Natasha threw herself under a turbine. He roared and went after Anastasia, who was the closest one to him. The teen swallowed the lump in her throat before remembering all the years of gymnastics come back.

As the hulk moved closer, the teen gripped the pipes as tightly as she could and begun to swing up. Anya swung up onto a higher pipe as if it was the uneven bars in the gym. She let go of the pipe at the last minute just as he smashed the one that she had been hanging from seconds ago. The girl winced when she remembered that she didn't have mats to land on. Anya prayed that she would not kill herself as she landed. The teen lands on her feet, much to her surprise and rolled under the catwalk that her mother was hiding under and the two escaped. The hulk looks for them, but was unable to find them. He let out a roar of rage that was not human, but that of a monster.

Meanwhile, Loki looks up in his cell and smiled, knowing that his plan was going to work. He just had to wait while the Hulk tore apart the heilocarrier for him and for Clint to free him.

While he was waiting, Anya and Natasha sat there, trying to catch their breaths and calm down before they continued. Natasha looked over and seen her daughter's hands and gasped. They were scraped up and bloody from swinging on the pipes like they were the uneven bars. Anya looked up at her mother and seen her leather jumpsuit was torn at the knee and her lip was bleeding at little bit.

"You alright, baby hawk?" Natasha asked. "Fine mama, you?" She replied. "I'm fine." Natasha said, knowing that she probably looked terrified at the moment. "I saw him, that what I was trying to tell you…I saw daddy." Anya told her mother. Natasha saw the tears beginning to form in her daughter's blue eyes and wanted to make them stop. "It's alright…you and I both know that was not your father, but Loki. It will be alright." Natasha said, pulling her daughter into her arms for a moment.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Coulson, Nick and Agent Maria Hill all were trying to get the carrier back online. They knew that if they lost another engine, they would be history. Nick had Coulson stay with him and for Maria to get the phase two weapon. She tried to argue, but Nick wouldn't hear it. He told her that she had to get it.

"Go, Coulson, get a hold of Romanov and Barton, they were with Banner when the bomb went off." Nick said, remembering one of his two best agents and her daughter was still below. "Yes sir, knowing Anya, she is with her mother." Phil replied, knowing his goddaughter. "Good, because we need them alive." He replied.

Just as he said that, a grenade rolled across the floor. By the time him and Coulson registered the explosive being there, it went off, sending agents flying across the floor. The two looked up and around and seen the figure of Clint Barton in an air vent above them. He began to fire arrows at them with deadly accuracy. He aimed an arrow at an outlet on a control panel, causing the power to go out. With the engines out and the power now gone, they were in deep trouble. He could only hope that Tony and Steve got the engine back online before it was too late. Nick and Phil began to fire back at the archer, but missing him.

But as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Nick knew he was heading down to the detention level and was going to release Loki. He needed to be stopped. Coulson was thinking the same thing as he was, but was not so happy with the idea of his goddaughter, who was one of the two people who could beat him.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Anastasia sat beside each other, still very shaken up by out running the Hulk. Anastasia winced when she moved her left ankle around. She had landed on her feet, but the vibration from landing on the metal sent a shock wave through her entire left leg. Natasha saw her favoring her leg and frowned. She hoped that she didn't break a bone or tear a tendon or ligament in her left leg, knee or ankle.

"Hey, you alright?" Natasha asked. "Yeah, just my ankle…I landed wrong when I let go of the pipe…I will be fine, nothing more than a sprain."She replied, looking at her mother. "Can you walk?" She asked. "Yeah, though I think that I might need a cortisone shot when in my back when this is all over." Anastasia replied. "That would be the first one in almost two years." Natasha replied, shocked to hear her daughter say that. "I know, I'm just really hurting…and hungry." Anya replied, causing her mother to smile, "Любите Вас, маму" "Я люблю Вас также, Анастазию." Natasha replied, slipping into her native tongue.

Suddenly, Nick called over the ear wigs of all the agents aboard the heilocarrier. Anastasia did not yet have one because she hadn't gone through the training that all new agents did. She just looked at her mother as Nick spoke.

"Barton is heading towards the detention level." Nick said, "Does anybody copy?" "This is Romanov, we're on it." Natasha replied, looking at her daughter's wide blue eyes.

"What is wrong?" Anya asked, looking up at her mother's green eyes. "Your father is heading towards Loki's cell. Thor and Agent Hill went stop the agents." Natasha replied, "We need to keep him from getting there…he is the only one out of the attackers who has a security level high enough to unlock the cell." "Great, well its good thing that I have fought with the two of you at the same time before." Anya replied, sarcastically. "If it gets too hot, I want you to get away." Natasha told her, as she pulled her daughter to her feet and staring into her blue eyes. "But mom." Anastasia said, understanding what she meant. "No, I mean it…if he does wake up and sees you hurt because of him, it will destroy your father…he loves you with all his heart Anastasia, listen to what I am saying…if he is too dangerous, you get to Phil." Natasha told her, making her daughter understand. "I promise." She said, trying to push the fear of losing her mother away. Natasha nodded and smiled down at her daughter. "Besides, he got beat by you when we spared." Natasha added, causing her daughter to snicker. "Too true." She smirked.

As they rushed to the detention level, Anastasia and Natasha discussed their plan of attack. Natasha told her to keep her distance so that she could distract him, while Anya tried to disarm him. She nodded, trying to remember when she spared with her father nearly six months ago as she made her way over to her hiding place above where her mother was heading.

_**Six Months Earlier…**_

_ Anastasia stood in the gym at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters gym with her mother and father. The 17 ½ year old wore her gymnastics work out gear, which consisted of gk elite gymnastics black and hot pink micro mini work out shorts and a matching sports bra top and a jacket that matched the shorts. She also wore a pair of new Nike shocks that were black and hot pink and matched her work out gear. Her long red curls were pulled into a high pony tail with a black and hot pink bow that had skull and cross bones on them. _

_ Her father, Clint stood beside her, wearing under armor short, tank top and sneakers. He still had his sunglasses on his face, showing that he had just came in from outside. His shorts were navy blue with silver along the sides of the shorts and a grey muscle tank top. His sneakers were black and silver. Natasha stood beside him wearing under armor clothes as well. She wore a pair of black work out capri pants and a red tank top. Her sneakers were the same colors as her shirt and pants._

_ Anastasia was a little confused on why she was up on a hot and sunny Saturday morning in August. She had just returned home from visiting her friend, Ally in Massachusetts for nearly a month. Her parents promised her that she could sleep in, seeing that she had been working out with Ally at her gym there. Ally's coach had been the head coach of the Olympic gymnastics team for the 2012 Olympics. But her father had came to her room at 6: 30 a.m. that morning saying she was going for a run with them and then going to the gym at the headquarters. _

_ "Dad, why did you bring me with you guys?" She asked, watching several agents that were sparing in boxing rings in the corner of the gym. "I brought you because your mother and I think that you need to learn to fight." Clint replied, taking the sunglasses off. "But I already know how…it's not like I will use any of the things you both taught me any time soon, you said I had to go to college first." She replied. "She is right, you did say that." Natasha replied, smiling at her husband. "I know, but if you were attacked by someone while you are with the girls somewhere, you need to know how to defend yourself." Clint replied, smiling down at his daughter. "I guess you're right." She replied, smiling at him. "Besides, we taught you all that stuff nearly 7 years ago, I would like to see what you remember." He teased. "Probably not that much, you're forgetting I was training for the Olympics." Anastasia replied._

_ He led her over to an open area that was similar to the floor layout of the floor in an Olympic podium. She smiled at him, glad that she was in an area that was familiar to her. Natasha stood off the side, watching as her husband and daughter prepare to spar. She wanted to see what she remembered from when she was 10. _

_ "Okay, are you ready?" Clint asked, as she took off her jacket and tossed it aside. "Do I have a choice?" She asked. "No, you really don't." Clint replied, smirking at her. She rolled her blue eyes as she got ready._

_ Clint threw the first punch, aiming to hit her in the nose. Anastasia quickly dodged, before she threw a punch back at him, aiming for his gut. He side stepped her, before he knocked her off her feet. Natasha winced, watching her daughter fall on her back, getting the wind knocked out of her. But, Anya was on her feet in seconds, sending a sidekick to his hip, knocking him off balance._

_ "Good job, Anya." Natasha encouraged, making her daughter smirk. "Don't encourage her." Clint replied, as his daughter dodged his punch, dropping into a back bend._

_ As the two spared, Natasha decided to throw her off by joining Clint on the offensive side. Anastasia glared as she dodged her mother's punch. They were not being fair, ganging up on her. She needed to take her father down before she went after her mom._

_ "Hey, no fair!" She complained. "Yes, it is, you can have multiple attackers. You need to be able to hold them off." Natasha replied. Anya grumbled under her breath as she done a hand spring, dodging Clint's punch. He watched as she blocked her mother's punches, and sending some back. He wondered how long it would take for her to get Natasha down._

_ Suddenly, he was knocked over by someone jumping onto his back. The archer fell to the floor as the person toppled over with him. He could hear Natasha laughing at him, as he looked up. Clint looked up to see blue eyes and a cocky smirk that matched his staring him in the eyes. He was looking up at his daughter who had pinned him._

_ "How the heck did you go from fighting your mother to pinning me?" He asked. "Uhm…you were spacing out on us." She teased as she stood onto her feet. "I was thinking." He replied, as she held her hand out to help him up. "Okay, whatever you say, dad." She smirked. "Good job, you really did pay attention to what we taught you." Clint teased. Anastasia smiled up at him and then at her mother._

_ Natasha and him decided that after three hours of being there, it was time to go home. Anastasia was thankful because she sore from using muscles that she didn't use in gymnastics. Her hips were sore from being kicked and punched while she was sparing. Clint was thankful to know that she could hold her own and defend herself if she needed to. The three of them spent the rest of that hot day inside watching movies in their cool mountain home in Virginia. _

**Now…**

Anastasia watched from her perch as her mother walked up behind Clint. But what amazed her was he knew it was her without looking and already strung an arrow in the bow. She watched as her mother blocked the bow, causing him to drop it. It wasn't long before she seen them engaged in full blow close quarter combat. Natasha swung around a pipe and kicked him hard in the chest. Her father fell to the ground, but got right back up, pulling out a knife.

Anastasia gasped, suddenly worried. She knew that she had promised her mother she would get away if something like that happened, but she could not let her mother do this alone.

"NOO!" She cried, getting their attention. Clint looked up for a split second before he went back to putting Natasha in a choke hold. "Anastasia, go!" Natasha told her as she daughter went to jump into the fray. "No, I can't leave you…either of you!" She replied, watching as her mother struggled to get free. "Anya, please."Natasha said, trying to keep the blade off her neck. "No…you told Nick we were on it…I am not leaving you." She replied as her mother bit her father's arm.

Clint released her, crying out in pain as he dropped the knife. He had his back turned to Anastasia who was watching his every move. Natasha looked at him, then her, nodding at him. The younger agent took a deep breath as she jumped down, drop kicking her father. He fell to the ground, but not before he hit his head on the rail. Anastasia had landed on the catwalk beside him, hitting her arm on the rail.

Natasha helped her up and pulled her back as Clint groaned in pain. He was clutching his head as he struggled to stand. As the pain left, he began to think clearly again. He looked up, as if he was just waking up. Anastasia and Natasha stared at him, unable to speak.

"Tasha, Anya?" Clint asked, looking at the two. Natasha stared at him before she made her next move. She punched him in the face, knocking him out. Anastasia stared at her, shocked by what she had just seen. "Mom!" She exclaimed. Natasha turned to her, and shrugged.

It wasn't long after then, that they learned Loki did escape, but not before he tricked Thor and trapped in the glass cell. Bruce had also fallen off the carrier after a fighter jet tried to distract him. Steve and Tony had gotten the turbine fixed as well. Anastasia stood beside her mother as some guards came over to them. They drug Clint to the infirmary to get checked out before he woke up. Natasha watched as they took him away, hoping he would not have a bruise on his face when he woke up.

Then she looked up and seen Phil coming towards them. He looked relieved and worried when he seen the two redheads.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, looking at them. "I'm fine, Anya has a sprain that she probably won't stay off of and needs a cortisone shot…which she hadn't had in two years." Natasha replied as Phil stared at his goddaughter in shock. "Anya, do you remember that last time you did that, you nearly broke your neck and back at the world trials." Phil said. Anya looked down, knowing that they were right. "I know, but I was really busy back then and I have kind of been preoccupied since I arrived here the other day." She replied, as her stomach growled. "When was the last time you ate something?" Natasha asked. "Last night." She replied. The two older agents stared at her, thinking of the same person before Phil responded. "You, young lady are just as bad about these things as your father. Natasha, go see him, I'll take her with me." He said. "Are you sure?" Natasha asked. "Yeah, I got this." Phil told her. "Alright, bye Baby Hawk." Natasha said, hugging her daughter tight. "Bye mama, I'll see you two in a bit." She replied, before her mother released her. "Alright, get something to eat too. We don't need you passing out." Natasha said. Anastasia smiled at her before turning to follow her godfather down the hall.

Phil brought her down the infirmary wing so she could get her ankle looked at. Even thought S.H.I.E.L.D.'s doctors could give the cortisone, he thought it would be better for the doctors at the O.T.C. medical center to give it to her instead. Anya was sore from being tossed around by the explosion and then her hands hurt from not wrapping her hands when she used the pipes as uneven bars.

"What did you do to your hands?" The doctor asked as she poured peroxide onto the scrapes. "I used the pipes as uneven bars when I was trying to out run the Hulk." She replied bluntly. Phil laughed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anastasia, you are definitely your father's daughter." He said. "I didn't know daddy knew gymnastics." She teased. He laughed again, this time agreeing with her. "That is true Anya, I don't think your father would be caught dead in a men's leotard." Phil replied. Anastasia shuddered at the mere thought of that. "I am thankful for that." She said, looking at him.

"Alright Ms. Barton, you are good to go…when these heal up, I would advise using some hand lotion to keep your hands from getting too dry." She told her. "Thank you, I will do that."She replied, smiling at the doctor. "That is good to hear; your parents tend to not listen." She teased. "Yes, but I learned the hard way and it nearly caused me my Olympic career." Anastasia told her. The doctor smiled as the young agent hopped off the examination table.

A few minutes later, Anya and Phil were walking down to where her father was put. She could see her mother sitting in a chair across from the gurney that her father was laying on. She could see restraints on his wrist. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"You alright?" Phil asked, looking at her. "Yeah, just wanting to find Loki and pound him into the ground." She replied. "That makes two of us…Nick needs me on the bridge, I will see you later, Ana-bear." He said, kissing her temple fondly. "Alright, thanks Uncle Phil." She smiled, hugging him. "You're welcome, besides, this is what godfathers do you know, spoil their goddaughters rotten." He replied. Anastasia smiled at him as he hugged tight before he had to leave.

When she opened the door, Natasha looked up and smiled. She could see the exhaustion all over her daughter's face. Anya had done extremely well, in fact better than most agents do in their first fire fight. The teen looked at her mother and walked over.

"Hey Baby Hawk, what did the doc say?" Natasha asked, hugging her daughter. "My ankle is fine, to put lotion on my hands to keep them from getting dry and even though they have the cortisone, she would rather have the O.T.C. doctors give me the shots." She replied, her voice quiet. "That's good." Natasha smiled.

Just then, Clint began to wake up. Anastasia looked up at him, then her mother. Natasha stood up and walked over towards him. She could see her husband trying to shake off Loki's mind control. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." She said. "You know that…is that what you know?" Clint replied, laughing bitterly, "I gotta get in though. I gotta flush him out." Anya sat in the chair, listening to him, hearing the fear in her father's voice. "We don't have time for that, it's gonna take time." Natasha told him. "You don't understand, have you ever had someone take your brain and play…pull you out and send something else in. Have you ever been unmade?" He replied. Natasha froze as she went to pour him some water. "You know that I do." She replied softly. "Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint asked, looking up at her. "I didn't do anything, ask your daughter." Natasha replied, undoing the restraints. "Thanks." He said softly, looking up at her. She smiled back softly as he sat up.

Clint looked over at Anastasia, noticing that she was wearing a jumpsuit similar to Natasha's but hers was sleeveless. Her long red curls were pulled up in a messy high ponytail with a dark purple ribbon. The jumpsuit was torn around the knees and her arms were scrapped up. He also noticed that her hands were bandaged up but bleeding through the wraps. She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, happy to have her father back. He smiled, holding his arms open to her.

Anya shot up out of her seat and threw herself into his arms. Clint wrapped his arms around Anya, pulling her close for the first time in nearly three months. He was worried about her while he was away because she was alone in the house. Natasha was gone and he didn't like leaving her alone, even if she was staying with her friends.

"Hey Baby Hawk, look at you…you're a big bad agent now." He whispered in her ear, holding her close. "Not as awesome as you two though…and to answer your question, cognitive recalibration…I hit you really hard in the head." She replied, "You were spacing out on us again, daddy." Clint looked confused for a moment before he realized what she meant. She was talking about when she spared with him and Natasha six months ago. He smiled softly and pulled her tighter. "I am glad that you did, I have been so worried about you and your mother." Clint told her, as Natasha sat down next to him. "And she was worried about you too; she was all upset when you didn't call her last Thursday." Natasha replied. Clint smiled down at Anastasia as he lifted his 90 lbs. daughter on to his lap. "I know, I'm sorry sweet heart." Clint told her. "It's okay daddy, Uncle Phil told me what had happened when he picked me up from the house to bring me here." She replied, looking at him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tasha, how many agents?" He asked, looking at his wife. "Don't. Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki and monsters and magic. This is nothing we were ever trained for." Natasha replied, looking into the blue eyes that she loved to see so much. "Loki, he got away?" Clint asked. Anastasia sighed heavily before answering. "Unfortunately." She sighed. "Yes, I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked. "I didn't ask, I didn't need to know." He replied, "But he's gonna make his play soon though. Today." Anastasia looked up at him then Natasha. Her worst fears were coming true. "We have to stop him." Natasha said, standing to her feet. "Yeah, whose we?" He asked, as he began to undo the wrapping on Anya's hands to check the wounds. "I don't know who's ever left." She replied. "I suppose if I put an arrow through his eye socket, I might sleep better." Clint replied, looking up at her. Anastasia smiled at his comment, glad to hear her father returning to his old self.

He looked down at Anastasia's hands and seen them all scraped up. He knew that her hands were calloused from not wrapping her hands when she did the bars in gymnastics, but these were worse. They were ripped open and bleeding still. Anastasia always used hand lotion to keep them from drying out. He also knew that it had to hurt to doing whatever she done to rip them open.

"Baby girl, what did you do to your hands?" He asked. "I used pipes as uneven bars this morning when mom and I had to out run the Hulk." She replied. Clint winced, knowing that had to hurt. He also knew that some of the pipes were not smooth and had rough and sharp sides. "Where were your gloves?" He asked. "Uhm…not here…and I had only been up for like ten minutes before that happened." Anastasia replied, "Besides, you are sounding like you again." Clint smiled at her before looking at Natasha. "But your mother doesn't sound like herself at the moment." He told her as Natasha sat back down next to him and handed him some clean gauze and medical tape. "I noticed that too this morning. Mama what did Reindeer games say to you?" Anya asked, looking at her mother. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into this war, why?" Clint asked, looking up at her. "He didn't, I just…" Natasha said, avoiding the two set of piercing blue eyes next to her. "Natasha?" Clint said. "I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger and I want to wipe it out." She told him.

Even though she knew her parents were assassins, Anastasia knew very little about their pasts. All she knew was that they were both very dark. Anya never liked it when they would think about those things. She knew that her mother use to be an assassin on the wrong side of the law. When S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about her, that was how her parents met. They sent him to take her out, but he made a different choice.

"Mom, you know he was messing with your head, just like he did with me last night." Anya told her as Clint froze in the middle of wrapping her hand. "What did he say to you?" Clint asked. "He just started mocking me when I was debating whether or not to shoot him with a tranquilizer." She replied, causing him to chuckle. "That's my girl." He smirked, earning a glare from Natasha. "Clint, don't encourage her; she is already too much like you." She teased, as she handed him a piece of medical tape to stop the gauze from coming off. "Yes she is." He replied, kissing Anya's red hair.

"Mama, daddy, I want to help stop Loki." Anya said, looking up at her parents. Clint froze, not liking the idea of his daughter fighting him. "I don't know, Natasha what do you think?" He asked, unaware of the events of the last few days she was there. "She can handle it, I don't think you know who got Loki after Thor tried to take him back to Asgard, do you?" Natasha asked. "No, I don't." Clint replied. Anya grinned up at him, her blue eyes twinkling. "Your daughter walked up behind him with an arrow at the back of his neck and held it there, making him comply with what she wanted." Natasha told him. The archer looked down at his daughter, shocked to hear that. "Really, please tell me that you didn't use my bow and arrow?" He asked. "It was the only one we could find at the time, Loki seemed very frightened at the time." Natasha replied. "Man, I wish I could have seen that." Clint whined. "I was epic!" Anya said, standing to her feet,

She winced slightly, putting all her weight on her ankle. Clint looked at Natasha, wanting to know why. She shook her head, telling him she was fine.

"She's fine, just landed wrong when she jumped from the pipes." Natasha told him. "Alright." Clint said, not liking that his daughter was walking around on a sprain. He stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash his hands after throwing away the old and dirty wraps.

A few seconds later, someone knocked at the door. The three looked up at it, all wondering who it was.

Meanwhile, Steve stood outside the infirmary room that they had moved Clint into, in full uniform. He and Tony had just found out where Loki was going to attack next. He needed Natasha's and Anastasia's help to get there and stop him.

When the door opened, he saw Natasha standing there, a little surprised to see him. Anastasia did as well, wanting to know what was going on.

"Time to go." Steve said. "Go where?" Natasha asked. "I'll tell you on the way…can you fly one of those jets?" Steve asked.

Just as he asked that, Clint walked out the rest room, looking up at the Super soldier.

"I can." Clint said, looking at him. Steve looked at Natasha, silently asking him if he was on their side. She nodded, telling him he was.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked, looking at him and Anya. "Yeah." Clint replied. "Then suit up." Steve replied. The two nodded as he walked out.

The three of them walked back to their room so they could get ready to leave. Anya was ready to get rid of Loki once and for all. She was ready get her life back to normal.

When they reached their room, Clint seen the stuffed hawk that he had placed on the top bunk in his spot on the much larger mattress below. He turned to Anastasia who was smiling at him.

"Did you sleep in my spot last night?" He asked, pointing to the outside of the bed where he would normally sleep with rumpled blankets. "Yup, sure did." Anya replied, swinging up onto the top bunk and falling backwards so her feet were hanging off the bed in his face. "I can tell, you left you hawk down here." Clint smiled, picking up the worn out beanie baby and setting it beside her. "I was still kinda upset over what Loki said to me and I was really worried." She replied as he walked over to the closet, "But I kept having nightmares." "I'm sorry baby, when this is all over, I promise you never have to be afraid of anything like this again." Clint told her, pulling out a black garment bag from the closet, "I think this one is yours Anya." Anastasia sat up and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked, slowly hopping up. "Your suit, your mom and I had it made for you, just in case." Clint said. She looked over at her mother who was nodding in agreement. "Really, thank you." She smiled, hugging him and Natasha. "You're welcome, now go change." Natasha said.

The teen hurried off to the bathroom there and closed the door. She was anxious to see what it looked like. Clint and Natasha smiled, both knowing that she was going to love it once she seen it.

When Anastasia opened the bag, she seen it was a two piece suit, similar to what her father was wearing. The top was a black sleeveless corset style shirt, called an archer's bodice. It was made of leather and Kevlar and zipped in the front with a scooped neckline that didn't go too low. It had a silver and purple design on it that looked a crown on a front pocket. She wondered why it was there, praying it had nothing to do with her name. She also noticed the leather cargo pants that were fitted for her tiny framed. There were also fingerless gloves, similar to the ones she had at home, and a bracer as well. Plus, there were boots for her that were made to support her ankles when she jumped from things.

Anastasia quickly changed from the torn leather suit she was wearing into the new suit. She smiled because everything fit her perfectly. She stuffed the gloves in a leg pocket on her pants. She also quickly rebrushed her long red curls back into a high ponytail and retied the bow around the elastic.

By the time she was ready, Clint and Natasha had also changed into fresh gear, ready to leave. She smiled at them when she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's perfect." She smiled. "I can see that, Phil gave me these last night after you went to bed." Natasha said, handing Anastasia a ear piece, badge and dog tags. "Now it's official." Clint smiled. "Yes it is…are you serious!" She exclaimed, looking down at the name on the dog tags. "What, your call sign?" Clint smirked. "Yes, duchess, seriously." Anastasia replied, "Please tell me this has nothing to do with my name, does it?" Natasha gave Clint a look, telling him that she wasn't going to tell her daughter. He sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately it does, there weren't very creative with it, besides, weren't you the princess of the floor and beam at the Olympics?" Clint replied, smiling at her. Anastasia glared at him, despising the reporter who helped give her the nickname. "Yes, only because Ally and Gabby were the world champs." Anya replied.

The three left the room, heading for the arms room to get the things they needed, before meeting up with Steve. Phil was there, waiting for Anya with a new bow for her, knowing that her's was smashed while running earlier that day.

"Hey, Uncle Phil." Anya smiled, hugging him. "Hey Anya, I think you may need this." He said, handing her an object. "What?" She asked, taking it. He smiled knowingly at her, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "A bow." He said. Anya looked down and seen the bow was exactly like the one she used the day before, but had her call sign printed on the side in silver cursive. "Thank you Uncle Phil, I love it." She smiled. "You're welcome…I think you might need these too." He smiled, hugging her. "Yeah, I might." She laughed, taking the quiver from him.

After he gave her the gear, Phil shooed her off to go with her parents and Steve to the hanger. He refused to believe that all hope was lost. He knew that as long as they fought, they would be unstoppable.

When they reached the hanger bay, a young pilot jumped up, trying to stop the foursome from taking a jet. Steve was now in battle mode and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You can't be here." The young pilot said. Steve put his hand up, silencing the young agent. "Son, just don't." He said, as Anastasia, Natasha, Clint and him walked past the young pilot and on to the quinjet.

**AN: I know that it has been awhile since I last updated, but I have finally finished this chapter. I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. I also didn't kill Coulson off because he was one of my favorites in the movie. ;p so don't kill me. Remember please review and tell me what you think.**

** Translations**

**Anya: Love you mama**

**Natasha: Love you too, Anastasia**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: Thanks to those who review the last chapter. This is where the fun begins for Anya and the rest of the gang. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Fight of our lives**

Anastasia sat in the back of the quinjet across from Steve, looking tired. He could see the worry on her face, worried about her friends, hoping they weren't there in New York City, and at home, and safe with their families. The soldier understood how she felt.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, just a little worried…my friend Ally was going to New York to go get a dress to wear to the VMA's next month…I just hope she isn't here in the city…" Anya replied, looking at him. "I'm sure she isn't…you can't think about the "what ifs"…it will only worry you more." Steve told her. Anastasia smiled up at him, before turning her attention to the window.

Meanwhile, Loki looked up as Tony as he landed and walked inside. The Asgardian walked in as he smirked at Tony as he walked over to the bar in his penthouse at the very top of Stark Tower.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity?" Loki asked, walking towards Tony. "Uh…actually I was going to threaten you." Tony replied. "You should have left your suit on for that?" He smirked, looking at Tony. "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. Besides, you have the glow stick of destiny. You want a drink?" Tony asked. "Stalling me won't change anything." Loki replied. "No no no! Threatening you, no drink. Are you sure because I'm having one." Tony replied. "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked. "The Avengers." Tony replied, taking a sip of bourbon. Loki looked confused for a moment. "It's what we call ourselves, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing." Tony replied. "I've met them." Loki told him. "Yeah, it takes awhile for us to get any traction, I'll give you that." Tony smirked, smiling at the man, "But let's do a head count, your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend; a man with breath taking anger managent issues; a couple master assassins and an Olympic gymnast turned spy who just so happens to be the daughter of said assassins…and you big fella managed to piss off every last one of them." "That was the plan." Loki smiled, grinning at Tony.

Under the bar, Tony secretively slipped on the honing device bracelets for his iron man suit.

"Not a great plan." Tony said, "When they come and they will. They will come for you." "I have an army." Loki said, arrogantly. "We have a hulk." Tony replied, stepping to the god of mischief. "Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off?" Loki asked. "You're missing the point. There's not throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you'll be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony informed him, glaring. "How will they have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki asked, walking towards Tony, raising his scepter.

Loki pressed the scepter to Tony's chest, trying to corrupt him like he did Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig. But he was met with the sound of metal hitting the arc reactor. He tried again, annoyed and confused that it didn't work.

"This usually works." Loki said, confused. "We all have performance issues." Tony replied, smirking.

Angered by Tony's comment and the scepter not working, he flings him across the room.

"Jarvis, any time now." Tony said as Loki grabbed him by the throat again. "You will fall before me." Loki snarled, throwing Tony out the window.

Just then the elevator opens and a red pod comes shooting out. The lasers on the pod, signaling the bracelets on Tony's wrist. The pod begins to transform into Tony's mark 7 Iron Man suit. It attaches to Tony as he just before he hits the ground. He goes flying back up before he could hit the ground or graze people. Loki looks up at him, very mad.

"And there is one more person you pissed off." Tony said, hovering before Loki. "And who is that?" Loki asked, raising his scepter to hit Tony. "Me." Tony replied, sending Loki flying backwards as he fired at him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Selvig watched as the tesseract formed another portal in the sky over New York City. As the portal opened, the alien army that Loki said would come began to spill out of the portal. The Chitauri were riding on flying chariots with rifle that was powered by the tesseract and had a bayonet on the end.

Tony watched from inside the suit as they began to fill up the New York sky line. He had his mini rocket launchers out within seconds and began to fire on them. The mini missiles were similar to the Jericho.

"Right…army." Tony said.

While he busy fighting the Chitauri, Thor landed on the roof of Stark Tower. He saw Loki watching, proud and in awe of what he was seeing.

"Loki, turn the tesseract off or I'll destroy it." Thor thundered. "You can't. There is no stopping, there can only be the war." Loki replied. "So be it." Thor said.

The two began to fight, as Loki went into another fit of rage and jealousy. He had to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Anya watched as the quinjet traveled into the city. She could see the Chitauri firing on buildings and innocent people. Her heart broke for all the children who were in the city, having their homes ripped apart by the monsters coming from sky.

"O.M.G., he wasn't kidding."Anya said, staring in shock. Clint smirked darkly, understanding how his little girl felt. "What, did you think he was kidding?" He asked, flying into the city. "A small part of me hopped he was." She replied, turning to meet his blue eyes staring at her with sadness. "Well, there is only one thing I can think of that might make you feel a little better about this." Clint smiled. "And what is that, daddy?" She replied. "Kicking Loki's butt." He grinned. Anya laughed as she smirked darkly back at him. "What about the arrow through his eye ball?" She asked. "That too." He grinned, turning his attention to the sky as he piloted the quinjet.

Anastasia smiled as she stared out the window, a memory crossed her mind from the Olympics in London, a year earlier when they had made it into the All Around Team finals for Women's artistic gymnastics. She smiled softly, remembering the events.

_**1 Year Earlier…**_

_ Anastasia stood beside her best friends Ally, Gabby, Jordan, Kyla and Mckayla. They were getting ready for the start of the All Around Team Finals. She was nervous about her events; beam and floor. She looked beside her and seen her rivals; the Russian Federation girl's gymnastics team. Anya knew that she could beat them, she had proved that already at World's earlier last year, but she also knew they had the potential to win gold, just like the U.S._

_ "The team from the United States of America." The announcer said, as all the Team USA fans cheered. They all raised their hands high as they waved to the crowd. The announcer went down the list of their names. Anya smirked when he called her name as she waved. "From the United States, Anastasia Barton." He said, as she stepped forward and waved. She had done her signature salute which was giving the crowd the rock on sign with a huge smile on her face._

_ Clint sat in the same area that all the Team USA parents sat, smiling at her. He shook his head, laughing slightly knowing that if Tasha seen what she just did, she would be rolling her eyes. _

_ When it finally came time for the US and Russia to perform on beam, Anya was ready to be sick, she was so nervous. Jordan, one of her best friends seen the fear in Anya's blue eyes and walked over. Jordan was eliminated from the All Around Finals the night before and understood her friend's fear._

_ "Hey, you alright?" Jordan asked. "Yeah, just a little nervous." Anya replied, fiddling with the cap to her water bottle. "You're gonna do fine, you know that." She told her. "I know just pre-routine jitters." Anya told her. "I know, just take a deep breath and calm down…if you don't you won't be able to focus and we all know that you and Gabby and Ally are gonna rule the beam, remember?" Jordan said, "You are the "Duchess of the beam"…not Aliya or Viktoria." Anya smiled, looking up at her friend. "You know that I really hate that title, don't you?" Anya asked, causing her and Jordan to laugh. "Yeah, that's why I brought it up." She replied. The two laughed again before hugging each other. "Thanks Jordan." Anastasia said, as they watched the Russian team take the beam first._

_ After watching them fumble and mess up on several parts of the routine, Anya didn't feel so nervous any more. This was the fight of her life and she knew that she could handle anything life tossed at her…_

**Now…**

Anya smiled, as she took a deep breath and focused. She knew that if she could handle all the pressure of the Olympics then she could definitely handle Loki's alien army. Steve caught the smile on her face and raised an eye brow at her, confused.

"Can I ask why you are smiling?" Steve asked. Natasha and Clint turn around slightly to see why too. "I was just remembering when I was in London for the Olympics for the All Around Team finals. I had what we call pre-routine jitters and my friend Jordan had told me to calm down. I knew that if I could handle the pressure of the Olympics and all the drama that came with them, then I could handle anything because there is nothing more stressful than fighting for the gold." Anya told him. "How so?" Steve asked. "You ever had to run of two hours sleep, compete for a place in the all arounds and do five TV interviews all in the same day and then go compete again that night?" She asked. Natasha and Clint laughed, remembering when she came home from London how as soon as she hit the couch she was out cold and slept for nearly three days straight. "No, I don't believe I have." He replied. "I have, and it's not fun. I can assure you that an alien invasion is a lot easier than it was for me to do all that…you can call this a little stress relief." Anastasia said, dark sarcasm slipping into her voice. Clint laughed when heard it in her voice, noticing she sounded like Natasha. "You're beginning to sound like your mother, Baby Hawk." Clint told her. Anya laughed, smiling at her mother. "That is a scary concept, Clint." Natasha said.

Meanwhile, Tony began to fly through the city catching the attention of the Chitauri. They began to fly after him, following his every move.

Back on the jet, Natasha and Clint returned their attention to sky. Anya stared, ready to kill Loki for what he done.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha said, telling him as they flew into the main part of the city. "What took you so long, did you stop at the drive-thru?" Tony replied, sarcastically, "Swing up Park and I'll lay them out for you."

He flew around the tower, noticing that Thor and Loki were still fighting, before dropping down to the street. As he done this, he caused the Chitauri to crash into each other. Then he leads another group up and in line of the jet.

Meanwhile, Natasha sees them and takes out the mini gun on the jet. Anya and Steve tighten their seat belts, both knowing they were in for a bumpy ride.

As they come close, the Black Widow begins to fire upon the monsters as they came towards them.

Meanwhile, in the suit, Jarvis notifies Tony.

"Sir, there are more incoming." Jarvis said. "Then let's keep them occupied." Tony replied, turning around.

While the others were busy, Thor and Loki were still fighting on the roof of Stark Tower. Loki uses the tesseract to send Thor flying across the floor.

When the others finally reached the city, Clint looked out the window and found a target. He smirked darkly as he aimed the mini gun at Loki. As a result of him firing at him, Loki fires back at the quinjet.

The quinjet is hit as it catches fire. Clint begins to head towards the ground as it drops from the sky. Anya squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not hear the jet that she was in hit the buildings outside. Suddenly, they slam into the ground below, causing her to scream slightly as they made impact on the ground below.

Clint and Natasha quickly undo their restraints as did Anya and Steve did the same. Anya was shaky on her feet, slightly terrified of the landing. Clint hugged her tight for a moment.

"Sorry about the landing Baby Hawk." Clint told her. "It's okay daddy." She replied. He pulled back to look at her and smiled. "Come on, we can't let Cap and your mother have all the fun, can we." He said, earning a smirk from his daughter. Clint suddenly realized that his daughter was a mini copy of him in that moment as much as she was her mother's. He laughed before handing her brand new bow to her. "Let's go then." He smiled. "Hope you can keep up, dad. I mean you were pretty slow earlier." Anastasia replied, grinning at him. The archer laughed as they walked towards the ramp. "Please, I have been in a million of fights like this." Clint told her.

They hurry out to join Natasha and Steve on the street. Anya was at a loss for words when she seen the city. It looked so different from the last time she was there, just after the Olympics. She remembered when the city was filled with noise of cars honking and other sounds that were so different from her home in the southeastern United States.

Suddenly, everything becomes quiet as a low and monster like growl filled the city. Anastasia suddenly had chills running down her spine as a shadow filled the sky above her.

The foursome looked up as a Chitauri leviathan moved across the sky. Anya gasped, suddenly feeling very much out of her element. She looked to her mother, who stood her left. Natasha saw her daughter looking at her with fear in her eyes. The black widow smiled softly at her daughter, knowing that she must have been scared.

"Это случилось событие." Natasha said, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it gently. Anastasia looked up at her mother and smiled softly. She was thankful that she had her mom to help her.

They returned their attention to the monsters above. They were hanging off of the buildings above them, each armed to rifles that were powered by the tesseract. The Chitauri began to fire at people that were still inside the building. Anya's emotions quickly changed from fear to anger. She wanted to make Loki pay for what he was doing. The others did as well, worried.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked, worried. "Seeing, I'm still working on believing." Tony replied, "By the way, has Banner showed up yet?" "Banner?" Steve asked, confused on why the genius was asking about him. "Just keep me posted. Jarvis find me a soft spot please" Tony said, flying over to the Chitauri monster. He lined up parallel with it.

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki battled each other on the tower. Thor had the upper hand and forced his brother's face straight to watch as the city was being attacked.

"Look at this…look around you" Thor snapped, making Loki look, "Do you think this will end with your rule?" "It's too late, it's too late stop them." Loki replied, trying to look away." He replied. "No, we can do it together." Thor replied, as Loki looked at him, showing a sign of hope.

Loki pulled out a small dagger and stabs Thor. The thunder god drops to his knees in pain.

"Sentiment." Loki smirks.

Suddenly Thor is on his feet, and kicks Loki before lifting him into the air above him. The mischief god was suddenly slammed into the ground hard. Loki rolls over the edge of the tower before hopping onto a chariot below him. Thor looks on as he gets away.

The Chitauri near him begin to follow him as he heads down the street. They begin blow up cars and such as they travel by. Loki's mayhem send innocent by standers flying from the exploding vehicles.

Meanwhile, Anya and the others take cover behind some taxi cars as they watch Loki fly by. The gymnast turned agent had angry blue flames dancing in her eyes as she watched them. She looks down the bridge to see the Chitauri firing on people who were trapped.

"They need help down there." Anastasia said, not even realizing that her southern accent had become very noticeable. "She's right, we got to do something." Steve replied.

Natasha whips out her hand guns and begins to fire at the monsters before turning to Steve. Anya grins at her, knowing exactly what her mom was thinking.

"We got this. It's good." Natasha said, looking at the super soldier. "Are you sure you three can handle this?" Cap said, looking at them. He looked at the young gymnast before him, mainly asking her. Clint grinned at her, giving Anastasia and Natasha a wink. "Captain," He said, pressing a button on his bow that chose an arrow, "It would be my genuine pleasure." "Anya?" Steve asked. She grinned, yanking an arrow from her quiver and placed into the head of a Chitauri while looking at the soldier. "Like I said before, this is nothing compare to Olympic Gymnastics…I'm all over this." Anya grinned, as he nodded before rushing off.

The super soldier rushed off down to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars. He looked like an action hero off of a movie while he ran as the flames shot into the air.

While he was busy doing that, Anastasia, Natasha and Clint were busy with the monsters. Clint spots a bus full of people near by taking fire. Anya spots them too and looks to her father.

"Anya, cover me." Clint said, rushing over to the bus. "Gotcha daddy." She replied, continuing to fire at the monsters with deadly accuracy that could rival her father's.

Clint rushes over to the bus and jerks open the door and helps get the small children off the bus and the parents. Anya turned to check on her dad as she fired.

She watched as one of the children stood there waiting for her parent. She noticed that the child wore a black velour tracksuit with a gymnastics academy's name written across the front. The Olympian's heart torn in half watching little girl before her.

Anastasia knew that if Loki won, the sport that she loved so much that she gave up her entire childhood for, would no longer exist. The assassins' daughter began to fire at them, hitting her mark every time.

Clint rejoined the two most important people in his life as they fought side by side. He smiled at his daughter, who looked right at home, in the midst of the chaos around her. Natasha smiled at him, a memory suddenly crossing her memory.

"This is like Budapest all over." Natasha said, grinning at her husband. Anya listened, suddenly confused by her mother's comment. Clint, however was not. He continued to fire, hitting the exact spot he wanted. "You and I remember Budapest very differently." He replied.

Anya suddenly realized what they were talking about. It was an op they had together, before she was born. Natasha grinned softly at him, knowing what he meant. He smiled back at her as well, knowing that she knew.

"What are you two talking about?" Anastasia asked. Clint smirked, knowing at his daughter did not know about the things that happened on the missions her mother and him had.

"Budapest was an op we had before you were born… in fact just before you mother found out she was going to have you." Clint replied. "And you two were in a fire fight like this?" Anya asked, shocked. "No…not exactly like this…but similar." Natasha replied. "Wow…and I take it you guys won." Anya replied. "We wouldn't of had you if we didn't, in fact we wouldn't be standing her right now." Clint told her. "Wow…no wonder I blew away the competition in Hungry when we went." Anya said to herself, pleased to know she was a badass from the beginning. Natasha laughed out loud, amused by her daughter's sentence.

While they were busy covering for Steve, Tony was busy getting the attention of the giant Chitauri leviathan. He pulls out a mini rocket launcher that could fire multiple rounds at once. The monster roars, slightly annoyed that he was being attacked. It suddenly turns towards him.

"Well, we got its attention…what the hell is step two again?" Tony asked, flying away from the monster.

As he flew away, more alien monsters began to advance towards the family of assassins. Anastasia could finally use the things her parents taught her.

"Alright kido, time to put all that stuff we taught ya to use." Clint said, stabbing a Chitauri soldier in the neck. He waited for a comeback but none came. Worried, Clint looked up to see his daughter engaged in a one sided fight. He smirked, watching as she used her gymnastics skills and combined them with the hand to hand combat skill he and Natasha taught her. Once the soldier was dead, she looked up at him.

"I didn't hear what you said dad, I was kinda busy using all that stuff you taught me." Anastasia replied, grinning at him. He laughed, shaking his head at her. "Aren't you glad me and your mother made you learn?" He replied, hugging her quickly. "Yeah, I am." She replied, laughing as she watched her mother fighting the monsters. They were no match for the Black Widow once she got into her zone.

Then Steve comes back over and uses his shield to hit the monsters. Anastasia and Clint are already back to fighting side by side. They were quickly getting out numbered and it was beginning to scare Anastasia.

Suddenly, the sky darkens as thunder rumbled. Lightning suddenly struck all the Chitauri soldiers that were advancing on the group. Anastasia smiled when she watched them all convulse and die.

Seconds later, Thor landed in front of the group. Anastasia smiled, thankful that he had come. Steve did too, glad to know the thunder god was alright.

"Nice of you to drop in, Thor." Anya smiled, flipping a stray curl that escaped her pony tail from her face. The thunder god smiled down at the young teen before him. "Nice to see you too, young one." He smiled. "So what going on upstairs?" Steve asked. "The power that is surrounding cube is impenetrable." Thor replied.

Tony was listening to them talk as he flew through the city.

"Thor is right, we have to deal with them." Tony said.

Anastasia looked to the others and then the monsters. She was wondering how on earth were they going to handle the advancing creatures in the city.

"How are we going to do this?" Natasha asked. Steve looked at Anya, knowing she would know. "There is only one way we can do this, mama." Anya replied. "And how is that, young one?" Thor asked. "As a team." Steve replied. "I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

Clint looked up, a dark look on his face and glared up the thunder god. Anastasia sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, well get in line." Clint said, checking his arrows for any damage. Anastasia sighed, shaking her head at her father and Thor.

"Save it. Loki is gonna keep the fight on us, which is what we need. These things will go wild without him leading." Steve snapped, glaring at the archer and god, "We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us…"

Suddenly the sound of an engine filled the street. The group looked up and seen Bruce riding up on a moped type bike. Anya bit back a laugh, noticing it was going very slowly. He gets off once he reaches the group.

"Well, this seems horrible." He said, walking over. Anya smiled; glad to know he was alright. "I've seen worse." Natasha said, earning a look of shock from her daughter. "There is only one event that I could think of that comes close to this and that was when I was six, mama." Anastasia said, remembering the 9/11 attacks when she was little. "Sorry." Bruce said, looking at the assassin. "No…we could use a little worse." Natasha said.

"Tony, we have him." Steve said over their com device. "Banner?" Tony asked. "Yeah, just like you said." Steve replied. "Well, tell him to suit up." He replied, "I'm bringing the party to you."

The six avengers on the ground looked up as Tony flew over followed by a angry Chitauri monster. Anastasia looked over and swallowed a lump in her throat. She subconsciously walks over her father's side, taking one his hands. Clint took her tiny hand in his hand and held it tight. She looked up to him, her eyes betraying her emotions. She was terrified as she watched the monster came closer, moving faster. He smiled down at her, the look in his eyes telling her it was going to be alright.

Natasha was the first to recover, her words showing that she was a little nervous.

"I…I don't see how that is a party." Natasha said her emerald eyes wide.

They watched as Bruce began to walk towards the advancing leviathan. They all wondered what he was thinking as he casually walked away.

"Dr. Banner now might be a really good time for you to get mad." Steve said, as the scientist looked back at them. "That's my secret, I'm always angry." Bruce replied, turning back to monster.

As he walked away, Bruce morphed into the hulk and turned to the advancing thing.

Just as it got close enough to fire at him, the hulk punched the leviathan in the nose and crunches it. The Chitauri monster flips and crushes one section at a time. As it falls, the creature begins to fall.

Tony flies over to the thing and fires a round at it that broke off the end of the monster. It was going to blow.

The back half of the leviathan blows up, sending pieces of metal and flames everywhere. The avengers take cover.

Clint pulled Anastasia down behind a taxi next to him and shields his daughter from the debris. Cap uses his shield to cover him and Natasha from the explosion. Thor just merely covers his eyes with the back of his hand and looks away, not too worried about the fire.

Once the explosion is done, they get back their feet, ready to take on the greatest threat the world had ever known.

Tony lands next to them, looking a lot better than he did earlier in the worn mark 6 suit. He spots a very dust covered Anastasia looking ready to kill someone. Her long red ringlet curls had escaped from the elastic that had restrained them from fall into her face. She had minor scrapes on her arms from fighting the monsters.

"So, Scarlet O'Hara, you ready for another round? Or are you gonna run back to the gym?" Tony teased. "Please Stark, this is nothing." She grinned, smiling at her mother and father. The billionaire nodded.

Suddenly, the roars and growls of the monster fill the area surrounding them. They were outraged that their monsters was dead.

The group reached for their weapons, arming themselves. They stood in a circle, each covering a part of the street. In that moment, it happened.

The Avengers had formed.

** AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have started GED Classes and my mom started school again as well. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review. I own nothing but Anastasia.**

** Translations:**

**Natasha: It's alright, Anya**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter. I will pick right up where I left off with the last one.**

**Chapter 7: Assembled**

Anya stood between Clint and Thor, her bow string pulled tight. She looked up as the monsters above her roared and snarled in outrage. The Olympian let a small and slightly cocky smirk cross her lips as she watched, ready to take a shot.

Suddenly, a low rumble filled the street again. The avengers looked up as thousands more of the monsters came rushing out. Natasha looked up, worried about the current situation.

The rest of the team was ready to go as soon as Cap called it.

"Uh guys, are we gonna stop Loki or are we gonna stare at these things?" Anya asked.

"Scarlet is right, call it Cap." Tony replied. "Alright, till we get that portal shut down, we're on containment duty…Anya, Barton, you two are on the roof." Steve said, "I need your eyes on everything…call out patterns and strays…Stark, you have the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out…turn back or turn it to ash."

Anya looked up at her father and smiled. That was the one thing that she loved to do. Clint grinned down at her and then looked to Natasha. She knew that their daughter loved to do that when her father would be working out in the gym at their house.

"Будьте осторожны с нашей дочерью и непосредственно." Natasha said, only showing Clint the fear in her eyes. "Вы уже знаете, что я буду, Наташа." Clint replied, as Anya hugged her mom before turning back to her father.

"We'll need a lift, Stark." Clint said, as Anya grinned. "Better clench up Legolas and Scarlet." Tony replied, lifting the two archers up.

Tony brought them onto a roof top of a building that was above where they were standing before taking off to do his job. They watched as Cap continued to give out orders to the team. Anastasia took a deep breath, knowing that the green light was on.

Clint looked over at his daughter, thankful that she was with him. He knew that she was away from most of the dangerous fighting on the ground, but she was still in as much danger as he was.

"Ready baby hawk?" He asked, as she pushed a stray curl out of her face.

She grinned up at him, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. Anastasia was ready to take out the aliens that were flying by them once and for all.

"Why of course I am." Anastasia replied, doing her best Scarlet O'Hara impression.

Clint laughed as he ruffled her curly hair, making it messier than it was before. She glared playfully at him before pulling out a back up elastic. Her hair had to be up and out of her eyes in order for her to see.

Meanwhile, Phil stood on the bridge of the heilocarrier next to Nick and Agent Hill. His nerves were on edge as he watched the group, especially his goddaughter.

This was her first mission as well as her first major firefight. He knew that she was going to be on her A game throughout the whole thing.

Nick could see the anxiety in Coulson's eyes and understood why. He was very close to the two agents and looked at them and Anastasia as family.

"They will be alright, Coulson." Nick said, giving him a knowing look.

"I know that Director, I'm just a little worried about Anya that is all." Coulson replied, "She hurt her back from the fall this morning and needs a cortisone shot, but medical won't give it to her."

Hill looked at him, then Fury, confused on why. She knew that only athletes get those.

"Why would she need that, that is normally given to elite athletes." She asked, confused.

Nick smirked; forgetting that she didn't know about his best two agent's daughter was an US Olympian.

"You are correct about that, Hill. Duchess just so happens to be an elite athlete…in fact she is an US Olympic Gymnast." Fury told her.

Maria's eyes widened at the news. She looked to Coulson then the screen.

"I would never have put that together…I watched her at the Olympics on TV but would have never guessed." She said, "She doesn't look the same."

Just then, an agent walked over with a worried look on his face. He didn't want to be the one to tell his boss that the Security Council wanted to talk to them.

"Sir, the council is on." The agent said, as Nick sighed.

Meanwhile, Clint and Anastasia stood on the roof top, firing steadily at the Chitauri as they flowed by. Clint's aim was spot on every time he released an arrow. The redhead's beside him was just as accurate.

They looked on as Tony flew by with a lot of monsters flying behind him. Clint knew that was never a good thing.

"Stark, you got a lot of strings sniffing to your tail." Clint said, firing at them. "I'm just trying to keeping to keep them off the street." Tony said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Clint smirked at the billionaire as he fire as the fast approaching Chitauri that was still behind him.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner." Clint told him. "I will roger that." Tony said, heading into a parking garage across from them.

Tony flies through the garage and takes a sharp turn. As he does so, Clint and Anya fire at them, causing them to explode on contact.

The archer and his daughter hi-fived each other as Tony flew by. They were a really great team together.

"Nice call, what else do you got to me?" Tony asked.

"I think that Thor is taking out a squadron down on 6th." Anastasia said her accent thick.

Tony smirked to himself inside the suit upon hearing her voice. The teen's accent was one thing that made him smile. She was the only one in the group that had a major accent. Even Thor's accent wasn't as thick as hers was.

"And he didn't invite me…thanks Scarlet." Tony said, heading back to fighting.

On the ground, Natasha worked tirelessly to fight off and kill the Chitauri that were on the ground. She and Steve both knew that they couldn't keep this up.

Natasha shot the monster that had came at her with the energy rifle just as another came up behind her and attacked, knocking her to the ground. She kills by slitting its throat.

Steve came up behind her just as she turned to attack. He raised his shield, preparing to block her attack. She lowered the weapon when she realized who it was.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean anything if we don't close that portal." Natasha said, leaning against a battered up car. "Our biggest gun couldn't touch that." Steve replied, understanding what she was saying.

Natasha looked up, looking at the coming chariots.

"Maybe it's not about guns." She replied.

The soldier looked up, realizing what she was saying.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." He told her. "I got a ride." She replied, looking up at the Chitauri that was coming, "I could use a lift though."

Natasha backed up a few feet so she could a running start. Steve raised his shield and looked up at her.

"Are you sure?"Steve asked. "Yeah…this will be fun." Natasha replied, looking up.

She ran forward and used his shield as a vault and launched herself up as she caught onto a chariot as it was flying by.

The team continues to battle from all angles and positions. Anya and Clint fire arrows as the monsters come towards them and travel through the area they're in. She watched in amazement as she seen her mother to a Yurchenko three and a half twist off Cap's shield.

"Hey, that's not fair…I can't even do that!" She grumbled, jealous that her mom could do a skill that she still hadn't mastered yet.

Clint laughed at his daughter's jealousy. He knew that Natasha had been trained in gymnastics while she was at Red Room.

"What…did you think that you were the only one who could do chenkos?" Clint asked, smirking as he sent an arrow across the street. He had successfully taken down a Chitauri soldier that was following Tony. "Kinda…I knew she could do some gymnastics…just not elite gymnastics." Anastasia replied, making her father laugh again.

Clint looked out over the city, looking for anything else to tell the others. Anya did too, her eyes resting on a spot a few streets over.

"Dad…look." She said, pointing to a bank. "Yeah, I see it." Clint replied, ready to tell Cap.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They caught a lot of civilians down there." Clint said. "I'm on it." Steve replied.

Meanwhile, Nick stood on the bridge of the Heilocarrier. He was not in the mood to deal with the council. He knew exactly what they wanted him to do, but he was going to sentence not only his team, but millions others to death to stop Loki.

"Director Fury, the council had made a decision." The council woman said. " I understand the council has made a decision, but because it's a stupid ass one, I have chosen to ignore it." Nick replied.

Hill and Coulson stood there on either side of him, listening. They both struggled to keep the smirks from crossing their faces.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet…" One of the other members said. "That is the island of Manhattan." Nick replied, "Until I know for certain that my team can't handle it down there, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." "If you don't get them up in the air, we will lose everything." He told Nick. "If I sent that bird up, we already have." Nick replied.

Fury shuts off the feed between him and the council. He could not let them drop a nuke in the middle of Midtown.

Meanwhile, Natasha had finally gotten on to the chariot when someone began firing at her. She turned behind her to see who it was.

"Oh great, you." Natasha said, when she seen it Loki.

He followed her, still firing at her. They race through the city. Natasha knew that she was not going to make it back to the ground alive if he continued.

"Hawkeye." Natasha called through the earwig.

Meanwhile, both Clint and Anastasia heard Natasha call out for help. They look up to see her hang off of one the flying chariots with Loki firing at her with astonished and worried.

"Mom?" Anastasia said, causing Clint to look up. "Nat, what are you doing?" Clint replied, looking at her. "Uh…a little help…please." Natasha replied.

Clint smiled to himself as he selected the right arrow. Anastasia watched her mom as she came flying by them.

"I got him." Clint said, aiming right at Loki's head. "Be careful mom." Anastasia said, her voice filled with worry. "I will, Anya." Natasha replied.

He lets the arrow fly as Loki comes flying past them. The arrow travels towards it's mark, but doesn't make it.

At the last second Loki catched the arrow and smirked at Anastasia and Clint. It was amusing to him that they thought they could kill him with an arrow.

Just then, the arrow exploded in Loki's face. The blast caused him to go flying from the chariot and into the air. The hulk too went flying through the air.

The pair landed in Tony's living room in Stark Tower. The hulk landed on his feet, while Loki hit the floor hard.

Hulk roared at him as Loki scrambled to his feet.

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled, "You are, all of you beneath me. I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by…"

The hulk grabbed by Loki by the leg and began to slam him into the floor. He done this several more times before he got tired of doing it.

"Puny god." He said, walking away.

Loki whimpered in pain as the Hulk stomped off.

As the battle rages on, the avengers fight relentlessly. Natasha finally found her way onto the tower and began to help Dr. Selvig shut down the portal.

Thor was riding on one of the chariots as he taken down the aliens. He grabbed the reins as he brought it down to where Steve fought.

Tony however was having a little more difficult time taking down a monster.

"Sir, you will lose power before you bring that down." Jarvis said.

Tony decides to fly up ahead, turning to face the monster. He knew how to take it down.

"Jarvis, have you ever heard the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked. "I wouldn't consider him a role model right now." Jarvis replied.

But the Billionaire ignored his comment as he flew straight into the monster's mouth. Tony flew destroyed the monster as he came out the back of it. The monster collapsed on to the ground.

Up on the roof, Anastasia came to a frightening realization. She was out of arrows. She knew she was in big trouble.

"Daddy…we got a problem." Anastasia said. "Yeah…what's that?" Clint replied as several Chitauri soldiers jumped onto the roof. "I'm out." Anastasia replied.

Clint reached behind him to retrieve an arrow when he realized he was out arrows. He laughed at the irony of his daughter's statement.

"Yeah Baby hawk, that is a problem…but so am I." He replied, looking at a dead Chitauri soldier with an arrow sticking up from his back.

Clint made a quick decision and grabbed the arrow. He placed it in the quiver and turned to Anastasia.

"Do you trust me?" Clint asked, grabbing Anastasia by her shoulder and turning her to him. "With my life…why do you ask?" Anastasia replied, looking at him. "Whatever happens in the next few minutes, just don't let go of me." Clint replied, lifting her up, "And don't look down…keep your eyes closed and wrap your arms and legs around me."

Anastasia did as she was told, not really liking where her father's idea was heading. But she knew that he would never do anything to put her in harm's way.

"Daddy, I love you and please don't kill us." Anastasia replied, hugging him. "I won't and I love you too." Clint replied, "Hang on tight."

The archer turned and jumped from the roof top and reached for an arrow. He chose the grapple hook and shot it into the side of building.

Anastasia clung to him as they flew through the air and crashed through the window. Anastasia could feel the glass shattering around them. The broken window cutting both of them as they broke through.

As they crashed through, Anya let go of her father. She looked up and seen a desk. Anastasia knew that using desk as a vault was a dangerous but it was that or get cut up more by the glass and get crushed by her father.

She put her hands down and placed her hands on the desk as she propelled herself off the desk. But as she lifted herself into the air, she used all the energy she had left and pushed herself higher into the air.

As she flipped through the air, Anastasia managed to get an amanar in the middle. Anastasia smiled as she landed on the floor, proud that she was still _Princess of the Amanar_. But her victory was short lived when she restrained her ankle.

"Ouch." She said, falling onto her butt. "Yeah, tell me about it." Clint replied, sitting up and noticing that his daughter was on the other side of the room, "How did you get over there?" "Just don't ask…you don't want to know right now…later." Anya replied, standing to her feet. "Your mother will kill you and me if you hurt yourself." Clint teased watching her limp over to him.

He led her over to a sofa and sat her down to inspect the gashes and burns on her arms. He was thankful that she was alright and unharmed for the most part.

But her arms were pretty nasty looking though. They were scrapped up badly from all the fighting she had done, but also from the glass from the window they crashed through. The archer knew that had to hurt. He also knew that her back had to be pretty cut up too.

"Geez Anya, you really are just like me, aren't you?" Clint teased. "What…I can't help that." Anastasia replied. "Yeah, I know that…I also know that you are your mother's child too." He added. "I know…it's a scary thought." Anastasia replied.

Clint laughed as he stood up and helped Anastasia stand. He knew she was right. They were alike in many ways and he would never trade it for anything in the world.

The pair finally made it down to street level when they were met by Steve and Thor. Anastasia took a look around the street and stared in shock. She could not believe the mass amount of damage that she was seeing.

"Dang…he really is gonna get it." Anastasia said. "Yeah…he's in Stark's tower." Steve replied, smiling at her. "Good, he better give us another lift cause I ain't climbing." Anya told them, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right leg.

Clint watched her, noticing her ankle was a little swollen. He said nothing knowing that it would come to light soon enough. He also knew that if he asked, Anastasia would not tell him.

"Why is that, young one?" Thor replied, smiling. "Because I am tired and I'm sore." She replied, as Iron Man flown over to them.

"So feeling lazy, are we Scarlet?" Tony asked.

Anastasia turned to him and smiled. She was happy to see him alright after he put the nuke in the portal.

"At the moment, sure am." Anastasia replied.

The group made their way up to Stark Tower where they found Hulk and Natasha waiting. The assassin smiled when she seen her daughter and husband were both alright.

Natasha gave Clint a small smile that most of the team did not see. Her eyes went to Anastasia who was looking exhausted and a little beaten up. The assassin noticed the way her daughter stood and how she limped into the room. Natasha turned to him, silently asking what had happened to their daughter.

His eyes met hers as he returned the smile and shook his head, telling her not to ask. She nodded before noticing that Loki was beginning to wake up.

The Avengers assembled around the stirring figure of Loki. Clint took out of only arrow he could find and put it in the bow. Anastasia stood there beside her mother, smirking darkly as he woke up.

Loki sat up and looked behind him. He turned to see the whole Avengers team standing behind him. The mischief god also noticed the angry flames in their eyes.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now." Loki said, a small smile on his face.

Tony shook his head as Anastasia grunted.

Steve looked to the youngest member of the team and smirked.

"Anya would you like to do the honors." Steve asked, turning to her.

She grinned, looking over at him, then her parents. Clint grinned to himself as did Natasha.

"Sure thing, Cap." Anastasia replied, staring at Loki with a dark smile on her face.

Loki paled as the young teen took a step towards him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she grabbed the god by his neck and jerked him.

"Son, you picked the wrong planet to attack." Steve said as Anastasia forced him on to his stomach and put the cuffs that Natasha gave her on his wrist.

Loki glared at his words; not liking that he was right. He knew that Steve was right about that.

He had underestimated the Avengers and the people of Earth.

**AN: Sorry to everyone who reads my stories. I have been so busy lately that I have had no time to do my stories. I will try to update them all soon. I hope you all like this chapter and please review.**

**Translations:**

**Natasha: Be careful with our daughter and yourself**

**Clint: You already know I will, Natasha**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you everyone for the faves and reviews. This chapter is going to be longer. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Shawarma**

Once the team had Loki in custody, they all relaxed a small amount. When Coulson showed up to take Loki with a large security team, he could not help the smile that crossed his face when he seen a dirty and dust covered Anastasia. Bruce finally shrunk down to his normal size and headed to change into some clothes Tony had for him.

He walked over to the window where he found her staring at all the smoke rising from the city below. Phil turned to Clint and Natasha, asking what was wrong. They shrugged, not able to tell him. He nodded, walking over to stand beside her.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, staring at the city below.

She stared, trying to find a way to tell him. Anastasia was worried for her team mates that lived in the area. One of the guys from the Olympics Artistic Gymnastics team lived a half hour from Midtown.

"Did they get into the borrows?" Anastasia asked.

Suddenly, it all clicked on why she was so worried. Anastasia was worried about her friend that lived in the Bronx.

"No…you guys kept them from getting that far…is that why you're upset?" Phil asked. "Yes, that and Ally was suppose to be here getting a dress for the MTV movie awards…the six of us were suppose to present an award." Anya replied, turning to him.

That made more sense to him about her behavior. She was worried about her best friend. That was something he could look into and tell her once she had gotten back to the heilocarrier.

"Would you like me to check and make sure she is home safe?" Phil asked. "Yes…" Anya replied, still worried. "Anastasia…she will be just fine…I promise." He told her, kissing her forehead and hugger her tight

Just then a younger agent walked over and told Phil that they were ready to transport Loki back to the heilocarrier. He nodded as he released his goddaughter from the embrace. The agent nodded as she walked away.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, Ana-bear." Phil smiled. "K, see you in a bit, Uncle Phil." She replied.

As he walked away, he gave knowing to Clint and Natasha; telling them that Anya was alright. They nodded; glad to know that he got her to tell him what was bothering her.

When he left, Tony came over ready to leave. He was hungry and wanted to relax for a little bit after a crazy day. The rest of the group was too, just as exhausted as he was.

"So who is ready from some Shawarma?" He said, getting a confused look from Thor and Steve.

Anastasia could not help but laugh at the looks on their faces. She knew exactly what it was and rather liked it.

"It's a Middle Eastern food…its kinda like a wrap…it has meat like lamb or beef or chicken in it and some veggies and other things." Anastasia replied, telling the two, "It's really good."

They nodded, not nearly as confused as before. Thor liked the sound of having something to eat. Steve just nodded, trusting that what she said was true.

"When did you have it?" Tony asked.

"Um back in London…the girls and I went out to eat with the Russian team a day after the team finals and we went to a Shawarma place." Anya replied, smiling.

He nodded, turning to the elevator to leave, along with the rest of the group.

Despite all the damage to the actual building, the Stark Tower was very stable and it was safe to use.

Once they were on the ground, they walked down to the restaurant to eat.

They all got the beef with a bag of chips and a soda, except Anastasia. She got an orange vitamin water to go with hers.

The group seemed to be exhausted as they ate their meal.

Anya sat between Bruce and her father, who sat with his leg propped up on the chair that Natasha was sitting in. Then beside her were Steve, Thor and finally Tony, who was wearing his sunglasses.

Bruce looked up and noticed her wincing in pain when she flexed her ankle. He was confused because she was nowhere near the main fighting, but on a roof.

"What did you do to your ankle?" He asked.

Natasha looked up, wanting to know too.

"I did a vault off a desk after my dad and I made a jump from the roof and crashed into a window." Anya replied, causing Natasha to glare at Clint.

"It wasn't his fault…I let go of him so I wouldn't get crushed and I did an amanar." She said, defending him.

"Why would you use the desk as a vault?" Steve asked, thinking she was crazy.

She smiled at him, trying not to giggle.

"Well it was that or getting crushed by dad or hitting a pole and breaking my back." Anya replied, causing Natasha to shake her head.

"You are just as reckless as your father." She said, causing him to smile.

The two archers share a smile and then laughed.

"It's funny you say that because I told her the same thing." Clint said.

Thor chuckled softly as did Tony at that comment and the exasperated look on the Russian assassin's face.

"You know Scarlet, making your mother go grey is not a good thing." Tony said, causing the teen to smile innocently.

"I'm not; it wasn't my fault that we ran out." She replied, causing Thor to laugh more.

She reminded him of when he, Loki and his friends would come home and he or his brother would be hurt. They would say the same things to their mother.

"They are right, young one." Thor said, causing the teen to pout.

Clint smirked, remembering when he had run out during Budapest. Natasha seen the look and shook her head, smiling.

"In her defense, she did what I had told her." Clint said.

Natasha gave him a look, asking what he told their daughter to do.

"And what did you ask her to do?" She asked.

"I had told her to wrap her arms and legs around me and not to look up when I jumped from the roof." Clint said, knowing that Anya hated heights.

That made more sense to the team as they finished eating.

Tony paid for the food and the group left to head back to the tower where their escort

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter and I know I ended it kinda crappy. I will make this next one longer and better. **


End file.
